All You Need is a Friend to Guide You Home
by Dawnofdark
Summary: When Marley finished her school day, she had never expected to run into a certain cheerleader. But maybe there was more to the mean girl than meets the eye? Maybe its something worth finding and fighting for? *Rating may go up in later chapters but T for now*
1. Chapter 1

And if it hurts, then it must be love.

Marley gently brushed her thump over her newly placed photo underneath her whiteboard that said "I love my mom". She smiled softly and looked at their smiling faces, she would no longer need to hide the fact that the lunch lady was her mom. The smile faded and her mind flashed to her old school and the way she was treated. Was it going to be a repeat? Maybe even worse seeing as the cheerios are armed with slushies and have their own personal head bitch. She sighed and returned to putting her books in her bag, unknown to her a certain head bitch was making her way towards her. It was already past 3:30 and the kids were all making their way home which lead the halls to be empty.

"Marley." A cold tone spoke roughly behind her and her eyes shot forward. She had already used up her two pairs of extra clothes so she absolutely could not get this outfit soiled. "K-Kitty?" Marley stuttered as she slowly turned around, her eyes widened a tad bit as she looked over the uninformed cheerio. "What are you staring at?' She scowled before rolling her eyes. Kitty was wearing a school themed t-shirt and short shorts with a pair of flip flops. It actually looked pretty good on her, she almost wished she could see her in that more often. Of course the thought of that made her face go red and she quickly turned to her book bag to finish up. "Hey I was talking to you!" Kitty sneered as she quickly made her way next to the taller brunette. In defense Marley quickly turned away and braced herself in case of a wet surprise.

"Hey loser, yeah I don't have anything right now but if you want I can pencil you in for an extra dose." She smirked and Marley began to turn back and face her. Her eyes were like those of a puppy dog, scared. Something stirred within Kitty and her smirked seemed to have disappeared on its own. "Please don't." Her voice trembled and she coughed slightly to try and pull herself together. "Fine," the smaller girl spoke softly and Marley stood to her full height. To keep her ground against someone who had several inches on her, she returned to a glare that would freeze Medusa herself. Marley took a deep breath and suddenly an angry breath escaped from her lips.

"Why are you picking on me so much? So Im in some club why does that bother you so much!" Marley's voice was angry and it was obvious how badly she was struggling to keep tears at bay. "Because, that's what we do. We take out the weak and have it so only the strong survive and get out of this school. It's common order, Marley, surely even you would know that." Kitty's scowl deepened and she crossed her arms, standing her ground. "But its not right, its not right to make someone feel small just so you can cover up your insecurities." Marley bit back, this wasn't like her. She started to feel guilty and her mouth opened to apologize before Kitty cut her off. "Insecurities? How can I be insecured? Im popular, I have more friends than you ever had combined, im beautiful, how can I be anything but happy?" Kitty's face looked strong, but her voice wavered too many times for her to be telling the truth.

"Well considering you seem to have picked me as your main target. It can't be simply because im in the Glee club." Marley shrugged her shoulder and shut her locker. "Im sorry, for whatever it is that has happened to you in the past." She gave a sad smile towards the silenced girl and began to walk towards the door. "Don't you dare show pity towards me loser, I will make your life a leaving hell!" She was practically screeching, but after today she knew that this bitchyness that Kitty showed was all an act. Marley stopped at the door, ignoring her brain that screamed to leave as soon as possible. "Im not pitting you, I just find it sad." She looked at the smaller blond who seemed to be fuming; clearly this conversation is not going in the direction she wanted it to go. "Sad?" she gave a dark chuckle before making her way to the nervous girl. "Listen her you sad excuse for a girl. Im going to make this very clear, to stay at the top you need to show no mercy. Never let people know your weakness or else they will pounce and they will tear you apart.

Kitty's face was dangerously close to hers despite the height difference, she could feel her breathing hit her face. As she stared down into Kitty's eyes she found them to be cold, hard, and empty. Actually as she stared more she found something else, lust. "Remember that Marley, because I won't repeat myself to the likes of you." She growled and Marley saw the feeling of lust grow, "Understood." She said simply as Kitty kept staring into her eyes to try and be as intimidating as possible. It was a good thing no one was around or else rumors would have spreaded about them both being sexually involved. The thought again made her blush slightly and Kitty took notice, "Do I intimidate you?" Good she didn't catch on, instead she took a step forward and was now about 3 inches away from her. "No," she answered truthfully as she gazed into her eyes, they were captivating seeing them up close.

The overwhelming urge to kiss the cheerleader had become dangerous but she was fuelled by the adrenaline of facing the head bitch. "You don't have to act this way Kitty." Marley spoke softly as she shifted closer by a few centimeters. Why were they still so close? Why was Kitty still talking to her in the first place? Kitty's eyes changed to soft and vulnerable for a few seconds before going back to normal. "Yes I do Marley, I have to." Her voice was shaky and it was obvious that the walls were there, and they were very high. She would have to work but maybe just maybe she can get Kitty to drop those walls and learn what it meant to have a heart. The gap between them were slowly closing in and if either other moved another inch their lips would be touching. "Kitty," She sighed dropping her eyes to her feet before being breached by a pair of soft lips. Her insides stirred in a way she never felt before and she began to close her eyes.

Just as quickly as the kiss started it was over, leaving her very much unsatisfied as she slowly opened her eyes. "I swear to god if you ever tell anyone about this," Kitty mumbled before looking away with a crimson red blush painted all over her face. "I won't." She replied simply before reaching for the door and stopping. She could hear the sound of sobbing beside her, and she wanted nothing more than to hold the crying girl and tell her she doesn't have to pretend to be strong all the time. But she knows she can't because things take time, and so from then on swore she would take down those walls the cheerleader built. Even if it was just for her. Just for her, hm she liked the sound of that. "I promise that if you ever need a friend ill be there for you, it can be a secret too no one has to know." She didn't turn around, she didn't need to. The blond was surprised and Marley left.

"Only because you asked nicely loser."


	2. Chapter 2

As always I do not own glee and never will.

Well, looks like this is going to be multiple chapters!

On another note thank you guys for the reviews! And yes I know there were a bunch of mistakes, guess I was a little too impatient too post? Hope you guys forgive me for errors and or if characters get too OOC. Also Kitty is a sophomore and her last name is Ryland in till another is confirmed because tumblr made it sound good. Eventually I will be writing a LOT more so be prepared for bulkier chapters just saying.

Enjoy~

—-

Kitty had walked home as she normally did, her house was maybe a 5 minute walk so it wasn't so bad. She tighten her grip over the strap of her cheerio bag and gritted her teeth. How could she possible have let that loser get to her like that, what even was that? She was so confused and the fact that she had to go home so early was also unwelcoming. Damn Sue and her emergency, if that didn't happen she would still be untouchable. "Oh great," She scoffed as she saw her parents car parked in the long driveway, it was unusual to see both of them home at the same time. "This should be fun." She whispered to herself as she untied her tennis shoes and left them by the door. The minute she opened the door she could already hear arguing.

"What do you mean you lost my report for the President?" She could hear her mom shout with enough force to even shake her. "For the last time, I did not lose it, I just missed placed it!" Her father screamed back. This screaming contest between them has been going on for ages and quite frankly she was sick of it. "For heavens sake Kitty shut the door!" Her mom yelled towards her as she happened to glance at her. She could feel herself start the growl as she calmly closed the door and headed for the stairs. "Yes mother," she said calmly as she took a deep breath. Of course her mother didn't hear her, not when she was so concentrated on finding her report she had been working on for weeks. Seemed like no one listened in this damn house.

Once she had gotten to her room, she slammed the door and threw her stuff against the wall. It wasn't long before she was belly first on her bed with her hands and feet spread apart. She sighed into her pillow and the thought of a young and adorable brunette came to mind. "I wonder what life is like over at her house." She mumbled as she pictured her smiling face as she enthusiastically talked about her day. Before she knew it, she had placed herself in the picture. Smiling and laughing as the two girls fought over who would share their day first. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest but she didn't care because she was so immersed into her fantasy that she soon was asleep.

"Kitty! Kitty! Come down here your food is getting cold! Are you listening to me?"

Kitty rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up. "Coming!" Her voice was forced and drowsy but she made her way downstairs. On the table was a pile of different kinds of Chinese food. "Help yourself Kitty." Her dad spoke softly as he slurped up some noodles; she nodded her head and grabbed a random bucket. "So how was your day dear," her mom mumbled as she looked over a thick stack of papers that was her report. "It was interesting." She said simply as poked at her food knowing her mom didn't really care as much as she pretended. "How is being top of the food chain? It's great isn't it!" Her mom spoke enthusiastically; she was mostly recalling her years of being a cheerleader.

"Oh yeah it is great" She brought out her great smirk that she used when she had put losers in their place. "Remember Kitty, never let people convince you they are your friend." Her mom stuffed some rice in her mouth and swallowed before resuming "They usually want something." "Oh please mom, you have trained me well. Keep on my toes, stay ahead of everyone, and everything will be yours. " Instead of sounding sure of herself she sounded like she was simply repeating. Her mom didn't pick up like usual and proudly nodded, her dad just sat there reading the paper. "That's right darling, you don't get things by being nice, you need to do whatever it takes to get what you want. Even if that means stepping on a few toes." He spoke in between gulps of his ice tea.

"Yes sir, you know Coach thinks I really have what it takes to make a bigger impact than even Quinn Fabray." She said with a satisfied smile and she plopped a shrimp into her mouth. "That's my girl, if you aren't perfect you aren't trying hard enough." Her mom preached as she pointed her chopsticks at her look alike daughter. Kitty nodded and took in the words she had heard a thousand times. To fit in with this family you need to be perfect and strong mentally, physically, and emotionally. There was no room for real love, no room for that little brunette that has found her way into her mind since the minute she first saw her. She finished her food and got up to stick it in the trash. Her mom had turned on the TV and was now sitting on their expensive leather couch. On the screen showed two girls who were looking at each other deeply and obviously affectionate. Terrible timing for Kitty would had shared a Kiss with the brunette beauty but blew it as a fluke. "Disgusting." Her mom sneered as she made sour face, "How can people be involved in such a shameful act." She mumbled as her dad made of a scoff, "They are sick that's why."

A sick feeling stirred in her stomach and she swallowed hard, her parents sat in silence knowing she was still there and waited for her reply. "Yeah, disgusting." She faked a sneer; she almost wanted to puke at how much this school has affected her. She turned and headed back for the stairs as she couldn't stand to watch the screen anymore than she had to. She shut her door and looked over her room. Pink was everywhere; pink sheets, bedding, pillows, wallpaper, carpet, and picture covers. Not to mention all her cheerleading pictures, influences, and trophies were scattered around. She locked her door and grabbed her iPod; she always had a hidden passion for singing. Of course she could never admit it to anyone, but she occasionally peaked into the auditorium to see if anyone in Glee was singing.

As she turned on Pandora, the song Chasing Pavements came on. Thinking back, the first time she had peaked in on New Directions this year was when Marley was singing. She started singing along with the music, going back to daydreaming about Marley next to her. She began to compare their voices, hearing the brunettes sweet and soft voice along with Adele's and herself. That was how her night went, doing homework and singing aloud to everything that came across her ears. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, a smile that wouldn't go away no matter what she thought or what she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

As usually, don't own glee.

I apologize for any errors, spelling mistakes, and any slips of OOC. I feel the need to bring up the fact that we don't know much about Marley and Kitty, so these characters are most likely going to grow to be different than how I portray them. I for one will be keeping the details and head-canon I have created because that is easier than suddenly changing how a person is without reason. Thank you also to the amazing people that have reviewed this fic. I won't lie, im actually extremely new to this whole fanfiction stuff, but I promise to do the best that I can.

Enjoy~

—-

Marley gentle opened her eyes and stared into the darkness that filled her room. The only sound going on was the sound of the radio blaring some pop song she couldn't recognize in her sleepy state. She yawned and forced herself up as she reached for her lamp to turn it on. She had on a baby blue tank top and blue silky pajama pants, nothing too expensive. She began to hear the door begin to open and she turned her head to see her mom. She was dressed in a gown with a pair of bunny slippers to match. "Morning mom," She said cheerfully for it being so early in the morning. "Good morning Marley, just checking up on you." She smiled at her and closed the door as she walked away. Moments like these made her love her mom so much more than the previous day.

She got dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans and made sure to pack 2 extra outfits just in case. Marley looked at herself in the mirror and straighten up her favorite hat. She began to recall the conversation she had with Kitty, would it make a difference with how she was treated? She honestly didn't know what to think. It was just so weird, and the most surprising part was that she liked it. She messed around with her hat a little more, and was finally satisfied. "We'll see." She breathed out and headed out her room and into the kitchen. Marley and her mom lived in a small one story house, it was tiny but homely. "I made your favorite!" Mama Rose grinned as she flipped 3 pancakes at once. "Homemade pancakes? Now this is how you start a day." She smiled at the older woman and grabbed a plate from the counter and stacked some pancakes on it. Once she placed her plate on the table she returned next to her mom and began to clean off some of the supplies.

"Marley please, I can handle this. Go eat!" Her mom waved her away but Marley just giggled in response. "Come on mom you aren't even dressed yet, here ill put things away and than I'll eat." Giving up her mom playfully turned Marley's hat around to which she dramatically opened her mouth. The larger woman retreated into her room and Marley put up the ingredients and placed the bowls in the sink. She soaked in the smell of the food and began to eat. In a few minutes her mom reappeared in her lunch lady get up and they were out the door. "Listen Marley I know that there are some not nice kids, but please try to not let them get you down. That just proves you are the stronger person." Her voice staggered as she glanced at her daughter who she worried about greatly. Marley was all she had after all. "No worries mom, I won't let them get me down not when I have the best mom in the world. " The two always had moments like these.

Just as the two parked, her mom sniffed slightly, "What did I do to deserve a kid like you." Marley looked at her and hugged her tightly. "I love you mom." She could feel tears start to form either but she whipped it away quickly. "I'll see you at lunch, bye" Marley kissed her cheek and grabbed her bag before getting out of the car. "Bye sweetie!" Her mom called out to her as she went to go park the car. Marley could feel the stares and could hear the whispers about her relationship with the lunch lady. But she didn't care anymore, not as long as she's staying true to herself. As she walked into the doors confidently she was met with a cold surprise flushed into her face. "Hope you had a nice conversation with your mommy loser." A voice she had started to recognize easily.

"Good to see you too Kitty." She spit out the slurpie and wiped the corn syrup and ice from her eyes. She was grateful that she had on clothes she didn't much care for unlike the first time she got ambushed. Marley suddenly heard a sarcastic laugh "Wow those are the ugliest Wal-Mart clothes I have ever seen. You are lucky I got you so early so you can go change before anyone but me saw you in it." Her voice was sarcastic and yet didn't seem half as mean as it would if she said the same thing yesterday. "I guess," she sighed as she touched her now sticky hat. She suddenly looked panicked and quickly ran for the bathroom; she couldn't let this drink ruin her favorite hat. Why did she have to wear it?

Kitty watched the girl retreat and knew exactly where she was going as she heard laughter behind her. She pretended to laugh with her group of friends before quickly slipping away. She made her way down one of Williams's halls and found the first bathroom she could find. She opened the door just as the bell rang to signal to get to class. She walked stealthily into the bathroom and looked at the frantic brunette. She had her hat under the water and carefully washed away the ice and syrup without rubbing it in. "Marley?" She said in a quick tone, "What do you want?" She said quietly as she turned off the water. It was obvious that Marley was struggling not to start crying from frustration. "To-" Kitty stopped to check under the stalls to see if anyone was there, but there was no one. "To apologize." She said quietly as she avoided Marley's eyes.

"Well if my hat is ruined, any hope for being friends with me is gone." She tried to joke but it was hard to do with someone who made her and her mothers life difficult. Kitty digested her words and chose her words "I just have a reputation to keep up, its nothing personal. " "Nothing personal? It's anything but nothing personal." She was trying not to be too angry, the girl was apologizing after all. "But apology accepted." She added as she turned towards a stall and came out with a new shirt on. The pants were dark enough to not show the red stains and she didn't have much time. "If you grew up in my family you would understand." That sentence should have never gotten out, and it shocked herself that she let it out. Before they could say anything else the warning bell went off. "I need to get to class." Kitty mumbled as she nearly raced out of the bathroom leaving the confused brunette.

Marley sat in her Algebra 2 class and thought about what the blond girl had said. She was right, there was influence coming in from home. She paid little attention to the lesson being talked about and instead keep her thoughts on Kitty. Now she really wanted to help the girl, she wanted to dig deeper into the girls mind and learn more about her. Her cheeks reddened and she felt her heart race just a bit faster than normal, Kitty had a way of doing this to her. She could picture Kitty with a perfect family in a big house. But from the way she acts, her life is anything but perfect and that makes her sad. What if Kitty had her mom and she had Kitty's parents? Would their life be completely different? She pondered on the question but was interrupted by her teacher calling on her to solve a problem. Being unable to answer the question, she received a scowl and a small lecture.

Marley couldn't walk fast enough into the Glee club room, this was always her favorite time of the day. "Hey Marley come sit next to me!" Sam called towards her as he waved her over. As usual the club was alive with chatter as Mr. Schuster walked in with a smile on his face. "Okay guys I want to start the club off right, with an audition to join Glee!" He clapped enthusiastically as a certain cheerio walked in. "What?" Blaine mumbled confusingly like most of the glee club was doing, but no more than Marley. "Come on you guys, auditions have come slow lately. Remember we accept everyone no matter what." Will's double standards were clear but no one objected. "Alright well let's see what she's got." Blaine commented and he glanced over at Marley and did a double take when he noticed a small smile.

"Thank you, I'm going to sing the song Wide Awake by Katy Perry." She smiled with confidence as the New Directions members mumbled about how it was a good song choice and how that was supposed to be Blaine's song. Kitty closed her eyes and appeared to be prepping herself up. Subconsciously Marley began to lean forward as if to get a better look and listen. Sam looked her over before throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He knew deep down that he would have no shot with Marley, so being bros was better then not having her as anything. _Maybe next time. _He would tell himself and he would believe it. What are the odds that all the future girls he is into are also playing for the same team? Those odds must be high because Quinn and Santana. He opened his eyes and looked at kitty who looked at everyone but held her eyes on Marley a few seconds longer. It was then that Sam knew what he needed to do, of course he was going to wait to say anything in til Marley came to him.

And then the music began to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and as usually I do not own glee and apologize for my mistakes.

For future reference, you won't only see into the thoughts of Kitty and Marley but other characters as well. They also switch without notice but hopefully I'm doing my job properly and not getting you confused. (:

Enjoy~

The music began to fade and kitty finished her last note on a strong side. Marley was awestruck from just how good the blonde cheerleader was. Cheers and hollers erupted from the group and Mr. Schuester put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "I don't know about you guys but I think we have our new member Kitty-"Mr. Schuester waited for her to finish her name. "Kitty Ryland," she finished as the mumbling resumed. She walked over to a seat in the middle that had no one around and plopped down. She had an accomplished smirk plastered on her face.

"I always wondered what her last name was." Sam mumbled as his eyes followed the Cheerio, most likely trying to get some glimpse of her butt. "Yeah me too," She agreed as she eyed Sam and gave him a light slap on the arm and replayed the amazing performance in her head. She turned her head to see Blaine staring at her as if he was pondering on a question he was dying to ask. "Marley are you okay with her joining Glee Club?" He seemed concerned as he cautiously looked over at Kitty and back to Marley. "Doesn't matter she is apart of Glee Club now." She bit her lip and looked around the room to avoid the two boy's eyes. "No worries as long as you have us around, she won't hurt you. Well except for the slushies." Blaine's voice began to fade as he shuddered. He must have been recalling a bad memory and Marley put her head on his shoulder. Blaine saw her as a sister and allowed her to do so.

Kitty took in a deep breath and let it out gentle, her heart was pounding from the rush of singing in front of them. Years of singing in her room finally came in handy after all, of course she wasn't going to tell her parents about this. They would be disappointed that she was not spending her time wiser. She recalled a fresh memory in her head and let it play on. She was sitting in Coach Sylvester office waiting for the reason why she was taken out of her 1st period. Not that she was complaining, she hated being in that class. "Okay Kitty I have an important assignment for you." Cutting to the chase as usual was Sue's specialty. She smirked, ready for anything that the coach was going to give her. "Glee Club, I need you to infiltrate it and lend your talents. Because if you are the Quinn Fabray 2.0 that you claim to be then you should have no problem and you are to report in." Her voice was stern and hushed.

"Yes Coach," She smiled and nodded her head as a sign that she had accepted the assignment. This would work out in her favor, she could learn more about Marley, and show her determination and loyalty to Coach once more. "Now get to class. I have mommy stuff to do." She waved her off and kitty quickly got up to go back to class, full of energy from the request. The memory suddenly brought her into the Cheerio lounge where she sat in front of her fellow cheerios and some selected jokes. She had just finished her lecture on why she was joining the Glee Club. She gave them all a cold stare that eliminated any possibility of her getting slushied for simply being in the club. She was determined to remain as head bitch around here. So far everything was going perfect for her, or so it seemed right now.

"Okay for this week's assignment it is duets!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed as he wrote down the word 'duets' on the white board. "I already have your pairs here." He said as he read the list. "Of course I'll change it around for you Kitty since you just joined." He smiled as he started to mark out and re-write names. Finally he began to call out names, "Sam and Blaine, Tina and Brittney, Artie and Joe, Sugar and Unique, and Marley and Kitty." Marley gulped as her heart nearly skipped a beat at hearing her name being called next to Kitty's. Kitty just merely smirked at the fact she wasn't force to sing with anyone she didn't know. Some complaints came from the pairing, mainly from Unique who refused to work with Sugar. "I cannot work with someone who Unique has more talent in her left pinky then their entire body." The class erupted in laughter but Sugar looked offended.

"Okay everyone calm down, these duets can be anything from mash ups, created duets, and already written duets." He explained as he let the class free to roam around and discuss their song choice. Same pushed down Marley's hat before saying in a deep voice, "Eyes down and away from her eyes or else you will be turned to stone." Marley laughed as she fixed her hat and walked over to where kitty was sitting. Cautiously she sat down next to the Cheerio, outside she had no fear of the girl but anything was possible during school. "Have any ideas?" The short blonde said as she studied her nails to make sure they looked perfect. "Maybe Adele?" Marley shrugged as she looked around at the other groups goofing around while they sat there awkwardly. "Okay I can deal with that." She looked up at Marley with a confident expression that looked competitive.

Before Marley could make a comment about why she seemed so happy they were paired up during school, Kitty took the chance away from her. "We should plan this after school, not in a popular place though please, reputation to keep up after all." She began to write down something in a little journal she had grabbed out of her bag, biting on the end of her pen when she was done. "She ripped off of good portion of the paper and shoved it into Marley's hand. Marley smiled gentle and shook her head, Kitty really didn't want to give anyone the impression they were friends. Opening up the paper and smoothing it out a little, the paper revealed to be a phone number, Kitty's phone number to be exact. She looked over the pink ink and studied it, Kitty's handwriting was just as you would expect from a Cheerio, nice and neat.

"You tell anyone you have my number and I will make you wish you were never born." Kitty mumbled as Marley just smiled and giggled lightly, "Whatever you say Kitty." The two settled on Turning Tables as their song after arguing for most of the period on the song choice. It wasn't long before class ended and the kids began to file out. After her last class, she quickly made it to her looker and grabbed her things. As she always did, she took the time to look at her picture in her looker and smile. "Hey you!" A male voice yelled to hear and as she turned to see who it was she was met with a icy cold drink.

She let out a screech from the surprise, she had never been slurpied when school was over and people were leaving. It was cold, wet, and a gimmick that was getting very old. After taking forever to clean up completely Marley met up with her mom in the Cafeteria. "There you are?" Her mom questioned as she walked into the large room. "Sorry it took so long mom." She apologized as she patted down her new outfit. "Well we aren't leaving for a few minutes, mind passing the time by sharing your day?" Her mom smiled as she started heading into a room to clean up spare supplies. She had opted to be the one to stay after school to clean up when all the other ladies had already left. That was one of the things she loved most about her mom, she was always willing to sacrifice her time for others.

"It was good, but um." She started as she looked over at her mom to be encouraged to finish. "Go on! I'm listening." Her mom said as she grabbed a wet cloth. "So I know this girl." She continued before taking another pause, choosing her words carefully. "What's her name?" Her mom looked up at her than back down at the counter to clean it up. Make up a name or keep it the same, make up or keep, make up or "Kitty," she sighed as her mom looked at her to keep going. "She is kind of mean but I'm nearly convinced it's all an act. But she sometimes says such mean things about you." Marley laughed nervously and ran her fingers through her hair. She never kept anything from her mom, whenever she had anything she needed to say usually her mom was there to listen and help.

"And yet you still like her?" she glanced at her daughter who was blushing ever so slightly and that was enough to convince her it was true. The two had learned never to judge anyone on what they looked like or who they loved. "Well sooner or later she will realize that the way she's acting won't matter later on. I'm sure she will come around to that realization." She sounded so positive and Marley pondered on her words and nodded in agreement. She took in her mothers words and wondered if she really had feelings for Kitty. It was all so confusing and sudden that it took longer to process then it usually does. She leaned up against the door and crossed her arms and made a face that showed nothing but confusion. "Talk to her if it's bothering you so much." Her mom said bluntly as she was finishing up and packing things up.

Marley suddenly grinned, "Oh mom she and I have to do something for glee tomorrow." Her mom laughed in response "Well there is your chance right there to talk and get to know her!" Marley dug into her front pocket and pulled out the note with her number on it. She quickly saved the number into her 'cheap Wal-Mart phone', it's cheap but it works and she is happy for it. "Nervous?" Her mom smiled proving yet again that she could read her daughter like a book. "Somewhat" she sighed out as she began to push the keys on her phone.

"Hey it's Marley, where are we meeting tomorrow?"


	5. Chapter 5

So i'm currently writing up my next chapter, while watching this episode. For all the Jarley i'm seeing on screen, its giving me more fuel for Karley. And yes I will interpreted some of tonight's songs onto the next few chapters, i'm just doing things differently because its hard to see into the future. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and also the episode going on write now as im typing this up (: (And for the reviews 3 I love you guys so much! You keep me going, honestly.)

Enjoy~

It was now Wednesday and Kitty was pacing at her and Marley's meeting spot. They agreed to meet at a lesser known park at 5 o'clock, hopefully Marley wasn't lost. She checked her phone and groaned at the fact she hadn't received a new message in almost 20 minutes. "Where is she?" Kitty spoke impatiently as it was already 10 past 5, she suddenly got the sick feeling that the girl was not going to show. She was startled by the sudden vibration of her phone and Marley's name appeared on the touch screen. 'I'll be right there' it read and sure enough in a minute the brunette appeared in Kitty's view. She felt her stomach lift up in relief but she didn't let it show.

She had her favorite hat on, lucky for her that the hat wasn't soiled when she slushied her. It was a wonder the girl didn't hate her guts from the way she treated her. "Finally," Kitty said letting her thoughts go as she folded her arms and headed up a hill to go sit down. Marley followed behind and looked around, it was a very peaceful place and she was actually glad Kitty suggested it. There seemed to be a forgotten playground on the other side of the hill, she almost wanted to go try it out but knew Kitty would never let her forget it. "So quiet," Marley pointed out as she sat next to the girl and soaked in the fresh air. "I usually come here to get away whenever I'm frustrated or just have a lot on my mind." Kitty stated as she looked over the empty field that followed behind the playground.

"I can see why." The two girls shared a look and suddenly it was like everything froze and nothing else mattered. Kitty was the first to break eye contact, "So about that song." Her voice strayed and her eyes darted around while Marley continued to stare before looking down at the grass. "I guess we should start by evening out the lines so that we both get equal amount of singing." Marley bit her lip as she brought out her iPod, truthfully she had never done a duet before. Kitty let out a laugh that caused Marley to shot her a look, "What?" She questioned as she had no idea why the girl would be laughing, she said nothing funny after all. "Even when we are alone you are still probably the nicest person I have ever met." She shook her head and took the right ear bud.

"I don't know what's so bad about being nice, that's never been a bad thing." She scowled but didn't remain before she started smiling. "Tell that to my mom." Kitty sighed which resulted a serious look from Marley, she was getting closer and closer to that boundary by the day. "Well, play the song." Kitty said hoping to avoid the subject on her family. Marley sighed and started to play the song, they were first going to listen to it a few times before deciding who would sing what part and where they would intertwine. They nodded their head to the music and mouthed different versus, they both seemed to really get into the song. Adele was one of Marley's favorite artist, her voice just seemed to fit her style of singing so well. Kitty was lower key but had a good feeling that could work to their favor.

The mouthing turned into full fledge singing and soon Marley unplugged the earphones and let the music play as the girls sang their hearts out. From them their voices connected like 2 pieces to a near complete puzzle. They would put all their emotions constantly into the song and it just worked. The lines of who sang what were created before they even realized. As they finished the song for the 10th time, they finished laughing their heads off. It was amazing to know that such an amazing emotional song could be connected to so easily, if only they had tested out their voices together sooner. "I think we are good." Kitty said as she was catching her breath, Marley doing the same. "I wonder if Mr. Schuester will let us sing early since we are already done?" Marley questioned as she eyed the swing set connected to the playground.

"I would rather do it Friday." Kitty simply said as she started walking towards the playground, Marley felt a smile flash onto her face and followed. "Why so?" Marley spoke trying to keep her enthusiasm down as she sat on the swing. Kitty dug through her purse and brought out a Kitkat bar. Before she was going to pester about what she meant, she realized something. "Wait! I want to give you a nickname!" She said loudly as she hopped out of the swing. "Marley even though I'm a Cheerio doesn't mean I'm not aloud candy once in a while?" Kitty rolled her eyes as she took a bite from one of the Kit Kat's. "No not that! Kitkat, I'm going to call you Kitkat now!" She said with a grin on her face.

"Oh no, Marley you have got to be kidding me." Kitty was trying hard to scowl and look annoyed but the attitude just wasn't there. "Hey it works" Marley shrugged as she took half of the other Kit Kat. "You could have just asked?" Kitty said as she looked over at the girl who shoved it in her mouth. "But that would be too easy Kitkat." She said simply emphasizing the nickname Kitkat. Kitty rolled her eyes and just lightly smiled, "Don't you even think about calling me that in public." She had given up, there was no form of multiplication that could stop Marley from calling her Kitkat. "Fair enough." Marley grinned as she did a twirl and plopped back onto the swing and began to swing. Kitty walked to the swing next to her and sat down. Thankfully she was not in her cheerio outfit or else she would have to be careful on how much was shown.

"Kitkat?" Marley spoke breaking the 10 minute silence. "Yeah?" Kitty said softly as they swung at the same height going up and down. Both of them had not done this since they were little, it was amazing this playground still had good support. "You never told me why you wanted to wait to sing in till Friday." Marley continued as she closed her eyes and let the wind freefall through her hair. "I may have wanted to do this tomorrow." Kitty tried to make her voice small, small enough that Marley wouldn't hear what she said. "But we can do this whenever you want, it's not like I'm just going to disappear?" Marley laughed from how ridiculous the thought was. "Would you really want to do this tomorrow even without a reason?" She sounded so surprise, and that made Marley's heartbreak a little bit. "Well as long as you lose that bitchy attitude you bring wherever you go, I'm sure we can make this work." Marley smiled at her and Kitty burst out laughing, she had never heard Marley cuss before.

"Okay fine, I'll try to tone it down, no promises though." She pointed towards Marley before looking forward. The two sat in comfortable silence as they swung as if they were 5 years old. This was a moment Marley would never forget, the same for Kitty. "Marley are you glad you came?" She asked curiously as she looked over at the taller girl. "You know, I really am glad I came." Her smile was so pure and so great to look at, Kitty's heart soar at the thought of her being the reason that the smile was there in the first place. "Are you?" She returned the question to which Kitty gave a sincere smile, something she hadn't done in so long. "I am, feels like I can finally let go for the first time in so long." She felt herself drifting in a cloud, she felt so amazing. "Like for the first time you have a friend you can really count on?" Marley dug deeper and after a minute Kitty nodded. "That's what it feels like for me right now." Marley looked at Kitty who had halted her swing to a stop.

"I'm guessing despite being so nice, no one liked you because of your mom." She felt sick for the girl, she had done the same to her and made her feel like shit. Kitty was now regretting everything and looked down at the ground. "That is correct." Marley said quietly as she stopped herself as well. Kitty could feel tears come to her eyes, memories of all the people she had hurt in the past were coming back all at once. Before she knew it, tears were freely flowing down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She gulped out just as a pair of strong arms pulled her up meeting with Marley's chest. Kitty wrapped her arms around Marley and pressed her head into Marley's shoulder. "Shhh" Marley whispered into the girl's ear and she held the smaller girl. "I forgive you, and I'm sure my mom would forgive you too if she were here. Listen we all do stupid things, but what is most important is how we deal with things." She tightened her grip around Kitty's back and began to rub it slightly.

Kitty had now begun to calm herself down, but the damage was done. Marley now knew that Kitty had a very deep soft spot. Pulling away Kitty wiped away stray tears and any snot that had escaped from her noise. "Thank you and sorry for getting tears on your shirt." She sniffed and pointed at a wet spot on her shirt. "Better than a slushy." Marley shrugged her shoulder before continuing. "I meant it; I will be here for you if you need anyone. I'm starting to get the picture on why you keep this side of you such a huge secret." She dug her right hand into her pocket and brought out her phone. '6:34' It read and she bit her lip softly before looking at Kitty who had now regained her composer. " I should start heading home, my mom is expecting me soon." She said softly and Kitty nodded. "Let's meet tomorrow okay?" She finished as she gave a small wave and a 'bye' as she made her way up the hill and down.

Kitty reached for her phone noticing she had several messages from 'friends' and a new one from Marley. 'Whenever you are ready to tell me, I will listen, Kitkat.' She let out a soft giggle before replying to the text. "First thing's first, you need a nickname." From there, the two never stopped texting each other. It was a turning point in Kitty's life that she thought she never wanted but in reality it was exactly what she wanted.

"Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior, standing on my own two feet" She sang softly as she too started to head for home before her mom had any chance of sending her a nasty 'Come home right now' voicemail.


	6. Chapter 6

Believe it or not, I actually couldn't remember if anyone on Glee sang Turning Table, but oh well~ As always thank you for the reviews, views, follows, favorites and anything else you lovely people do for me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! -Skyki (thought you might as well want something to address me by)

-=-

Marley opened the door and walked into her house, careful not to slam the door. "I'm home!" She shouted as she threw her stuff onto the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. Her mom sat hunched over several bills on the table. "How was hanging out with Kitty?" Her mom looked up at her and flashed a smile before returning to the bills. "Let's just say it won't be anything I will forget for a long time." She grabbed a bowl from the counter top and placed it on the counter before grabbing some Captain Crunch and milk. "Well come over and tell me about it, I need good news to recover from these bills." Her mom groaned as she rubbed her tired eyes. Marley's face fell and she walked behind her mom and hugged her neck. "That bad huh?" She mumbled as she looked over her moms shoulder to see how much they were going to need to push out.

Ms. Rose of course folded the papers over before her daughter could read them, she didn't want to burden her daughter with the daunting task of worrying if they will still be okay. Marley nodded her head in acceptance and returned to the food to put it together. When she got back to the table she began to describe all that had happened between her and Kitty, leaving out no details. She seemed to glow whenever she had talked about the way their voices just blended so perfectly. She revealed the small talk that the two girls shared and the new nickname that she had come up for the girl. Of course her mom laughed at the nickname 'Kitkat' and praised her daughter on a good nickname at that. Her face dropped when she mentioned the semi-meltdown the Cheerio had and so did Ms. Rose's face.

Marley regained her smile as she said softly, "She smells pretty good too, like strawberries." She finished her food and walked over to wash it off, she was okay with having pot luck tonight seeing as her mom would be busy for the rest of the night. "Sounds like you two really have hit it off. Not that I thought it would go any other way, you are sweet and carrying. It's hard to really hate someone who has those qualities." Her mom commented and she felt her face burn from embarrassment. "Oh mom," she snickered and she started down the hallway to her room. She had brought out her phone and noticed a text message waiting for her. 'I have Cheerio practice but I'm free anytime after 7.' She smiled and was almost positive her mom would let her go for a few hours, at least in till it got dark. 'Sounds good, same spot right?' She responded and in a few minutes she received her reply. 'Yep and make sure to bring a blanket.' Marley shrugged her shoulders and typed 'Okay' she assumed the conversation would end there but oh was she wrong.

Kitty woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock, the noise was unpleasant at best. She groaned loudly, she was having such an amazing dream too. It was like a replay of her daydream a few days ago except Marley and her were cuddling instead of being apart. Waking up, she felt the dream began to disappear from her memory and the sensation left her feeling cold. She continued to lie in her bed and stare at the ceiling, trying to recall the dream but it was no use it was about gone. The clock read 5:04, she had plenty of time to get ready and get to morning practice on time.

She breathed in and for an instant she could recall Marley's scent. It was a strong sensation of vanilla and she quite enjoyed the smell when Marley had held her, of course now she felt embarrassed by the incident. She had mastered the art of getting ready and looking perfect in the amount of time so getting ready was a breeze. She could almost hear the sound of her mom calling her down to get something to eat before school. Switching over at Marley's house, it was 6:30 by the time she got up. She usually took night showers so all she had to do was brush her hair and put light make-up on. She came downstairs to find eggs and ham already ready for her to eat.

"You seem like you are in a good mood." Her mom pointed out as Marley nearly skipped to her usual place at the table. "I am!" Marley agreed as she started to dig into her delicious meal. She felt like today was going to be a great day, she could feel it already. 'Good morning (:' she texted to Kitty and put down her phone not expecting her to text back so soon. On her contacts, she had listed Kitty as Kitkat because she thought it was too cute not to. A few minutes later she felt her phone vibrate for a few seconds before stilling. 'Good morning to you too Mar' she looked at her new nickname with a lopsided grin.

'Mar?' She texted back and received a near instant reply, 'It's a temperate nickname in till I can think of a really good one.' Kitty replied with a 3 as a signature. 'Sounds good' she sent back and her mom smiled at her. "Kitty?" She questioned as she finished getting herself ready for the day. "Yeah, I was just telling her good morning." She said returning the smile as she read an incoming message. "It must feel great to have friends to talk and hang out with." Her mom pulled her into a tight hug. "Friends with great voices too!" laughed as the two began to walk out the door, Sam also had sent her a good morning text that she was currently responding to. Today he and Blaine were going to sing their duet instead of tomorrow because they felt ready.

Kitty stood by her Cheerio themed locker and yawned as she grabbed her things. Last night she went to bed 2 hours later than her normal bed time. Waking up at 5 o'clock did not make getting fully awake easy. She was also forced to run a few extra laps by Sue when she couldn't stop yawning during their lecture session. The worst part about being a Cheerio was the brutal morning practices before school, it was when Sue was most cranky. She could handle it though, going through nearly 16 years with her mom really came in handy when she was dealing with Sue. Suck up, play by their rules, and you will be just fine, she would tell herself to keep going.

She looked over the messages that she had received from Marley, they stayed up till midnight from having an intense discussion on who was cuter; Justin Bieber or Harry Styles. Reading back on it, it was hilarious how much they had gotten into the conversation as they used all caps for some messages and some play threats for others. The other Cheerio's gave her strange looks as they weren't use to her smiling so much, quite honestly it creped them out. She gave them an intense glare and they looked away almost instantly to act like they never looked at her. "Judging by your attitude I'm guessing you are getting your way with someone special." A black haired girl with golden blonde highlights said walking up to her and leaving against the locker. She was about 5'5 with a really good looking tan going on. Her eyes held interest on her as they usually did.

"Hi Blair," Kitty said with a hard tone as she tightened her pony tail and looked herself over to make sure she was good to go for the day. Blair and her had something going for a long time, it was an act of being best friends. Although the two get along decently well, they were like two different people who wanted the same thing. She continued to feel Blair's chocolate brown eyes on her, "So spill, why is the Queen of Mean so happy this dull morning?" Blair lived for gossip and staying ahead of the crowd in terms of knowing what was going on. It was why she was a formable best friend, always having connections to the dirtiest secrets this school had to offer.

"So I need a reason to be happy?" She peered over to her and turned around the question on the year older girl. Blair smirked, "Touché," she said simply as she touched up on her make up to make it as perfect as it could be. Despite being a Cheerio, Blair was surprisingly not as stuck up at as the rest of them. She was also really smart, she just chose to keep it a secret from everyone else. "Well if you don't tell me now, I am going to find out." Blair shrugged and put her make up away and checked the time on her phone. The bell rang a minute later and the girls began to head to class, she hopped the first 2 classes would pass by quickly but of course she knew it wouldn't.

She didn't have to worry about her first period, she slept through it. Now her second period required her to do work, but it was no problem. Lunch was always before Glee club, it was also becoming a time period she hated. She sat at a table now full of glee jocks instead of the members from Glee. Jokes where being passed around and laughter filled the table, but it seemed to be all for the wrong reasons. She would occasionally look over at the Glee Club's table to find them all laughing like they were going to die the next day. Marley's smile seemed to shine all the way to her, she was sharing a story it seemed. She bit into her salad and continued to secretly watch, if only her hearing was as good as her eyes maybe then she could hear what she was saying.

To not pick up any suspicious she laughed along with the group and tried to look as happy as she could. Inside her head she was wanting to pick up and join the musical group, but she knew that couldn't happen without giving up everything she had worked for. "Don't you agree Kitty?" Ringed in a peppy voice and she nodded enthusiastically even though she had no idea what the brunette Cheerio said. 'You really agree with me that I should get Chris written on my boobs?" Even though she was a brunette she sure had a blonde attitude. "Wait your boobs? You know Coach Sylvester has a rule against piercings and tattoos on our boobs or vagina." Kitty looked at her with a ridiculous look and the Cheerio looked confused. "But you just said you agreed with me?" She looked around and saw the jocks laughing at Kitty's response.

"Since Brittney hangs out with nothing but losers, it's my job to make sure all our best assets are not on the sidelines Skylar." Kitty spoke with power as she drilled some salad into her mouth. The Cheerio nodded her head sadly and turned back to her food. Kitty glanced over to where Marley was sitting to catch her looking at her, she had a disappointed look on her face but looked away. She licked her lips slightly and let a tired breath out, it's not like she completely liked being a bitch to everyone. She turned back to the group and listened as the boys talked about what girl they were going to spend the night with on Friday. She nearly let out the words, "I'll probably be with Marley" but she knew better as she kept her mouth shut. She knows that a majority of them don't know who she is, but she didn't want to let anyone know she was possible interested in a girl.

She almost stopped near thought, she was interested in a girl. This wasn't some weird bizarre dream, this was reality. It made her stomach turn and she sharply got up and swiftly turned to walk away. She was so into getting away from the cafeteria that she had not seen the brunette that she thought so highly of in till she was face first into her. "Watch it!" Kitty spat out as she regained her balance and shot an angry glare towards who ever got in her way. There Marley stood with a sorry look on her face, "I'm so sorry!" Marley said as she tried to help the girl but quickly thought better of it. For an instant Kitty allowed the girl to see that she was sorry but it faded as soon as the girl got the picture. "Just watch where you are going next time you freak." Kitty spat as she exited the scene, both groups of members looked at the two with open mouths. Marley could feel her heart start to crumble and she turned and ran after the girl.

Sam watched the scene with a small smile, 'Glad to know she's smart enough to follow.' He thought to himself as he ignored the urge to leave and follow the duo. "I can't believe that bitch." Tina spoke with venom as she looked at the exit. "We should follow." Blaine got up but Sam cut him off with his hand. "Let them work things out, I'm confident that Marley has this." That backed the eager leader down back into his seat and the group went back to its normal chitchat. Sam looked back towards the exit and hoped that he had made the right choice to reject the others from going towards Marley's rescue.

"Kitty wait!" Marley shouted as the girl made her way towards the farthest bathroom. Kitty's footsteps began to slow down, she really didn't think Marley would follow her after the way she treated her. Eventually Marley caught up with her and looked at her with a mix expression. "Can't believe you actually followed me." Kitty said softly as she looked at the girl with a sorry expression. "Of course I would, you seemed upset so it's not like I can just ignore that?" Marley had a serious expression on her face as she placed her hand on Kitty's shoulder. "But you didn't have too, you could have just stayed with New Directions. It would have probably been a lot better than hanging out with a bitch like me anyways." Kitty pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Did you forget that you are apart of New Directions too?" She softly smiled at the girl.

Kitty looked at her with a distant look on her face, the bell to signal the end of lunch. Kids began to filter all around them and Marley took a few steps away from here. "See you in Glee." She said quietly as she headed towards the Glee room.

Kitty looked around and made sure no one saw any of that.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you aren't already sick of this story, as always I thank you each and everyone one of you guys who review, favorite, follow, whatever (: This chapter was pretty fun to write so I hope you like it. -Skyki

* * *

Marley walked into Glee club to find some members already sited and talking about different songs. Blaine noticed her and walked up to her "Hey are you okay?" She nodded her head "Yeah I'm fine." She flashed a small and sat in next to Sam who threw his arm around her in a friendly way. He slipped a piece of paper and waited patiently as she read it. 'I stopped the guys from coming after you, I figured you had some talking to do with a certain someone.' Marley felt her face redden and she mouthed a 'thank you' towards the tall blonde.

He nodded his head to accept the compliment and Kitty entered the room with a tight knotted scowl on her face. The tension was at an all time high towards her, chances were that Glee Club wasn't going to accept her so soon and she wished she could help. Kitty sat in the middle alone as everyone left to go sit somewhere else in the room. She seemed to shrug it off but Marley knew that deep down she really did, it must have hurt to be rejected by a club that accepted everyone. When she was about to stand up and go sit with her, Mr. Shue had walked into the room and welcomed everyone back for a great day. She slide back into her chair and listened to her teacher, but of course her mind was stuck on the one and only Kitty.

"Today we have two duets to watch and enjoy; Sam and Blaine, and Sugar and Unique!" He clapped as Sam and Blaine stood up and walked up in front of the class, Sam put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and grinned. "For this duet we will be singing 'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Bieber." Blaine introduced as Sam pushed his hair up further to mimic Justin's hair cut giving off some laughs. Looks of approval were spread across the group as the song began to play. Sam sang first and his voice was better than Marley thought it was going to be. Blaine soon joined him in the chorus and took over as they switched who sang back up or front every couple of lines.

They got to the part where Big Sean sang and Sam took full control, Marley cheered as Sam sang his heart out. Everyone was swaying and lip syncing to the song, fully enjoying the duos voices. The two threw their arms around each other when say sang the part 'Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you' Laughter erupted from the room and even Kitty smiled at the two guys who playfully showed off their bromance. As the song ended, cheers and claps exploded from the small group of kids and occasionally some whistling sounded through out the air. Marley being the loudest as the two were her closest friends here in McKinley of course she was also getting close to Kitt, someone she least expected. After thanking the class for the great reaction the two took their seats.

"You guys were amazing!" Marley gushed as she couldn't stop smiling at the boys who just simply grinned at her. The two did a fist bump and Sam said proudly "Mission accomplished!" Mr. Schuester quickly quieted down the group and welcomed up Sugar and Unique. "We will be signing Blow Me One Last Kiss by Pink!" Unique spoke enthusiastically, ready to beat out the boys in who was better that day. Sugar nodded, following strict orders not to say anything outside the lines she was given to sing. The song ended up amazing and everyone couldn't resist getting up and dancing around, at least everyone but Kitty. Marley decided on impulse to help her, so she walked up to kitty and grabbed her hands to pull her up on her feet.

Kitty was startled but let her be pulled to her feet by the smiling girl and the two began to dance. Everyone glanced at them and decided that since they had moved on from the incident, it was their turn. Sam danced his way over and began to dance ridiculously causing the two girls to break out into laughter. Kitty tried to tone down how much fun she was having, but it was very difficult. The song ended and the group clapped and sat at the seats they currently stood by. Blaine calmly walked over and sat next to Sam, Marley, and Kitty. All the tension with Kitty was already forgotten, if only life had been as simple as it was in the Glee Club. A knock came from the door and Mr. Schuester went to open the door, he had no idea who would it would be.

"Jake?" Mr. Shue said with a happy expression, "I decided to reconsider joining." He said quietly as he had some time to reflect on what Glee Club could do for him. Mr. Shue let him in and Jake walked with his hands outstretched, "You guys remember me?" He said with a sly smile. "I think it is only fitting we let Jake join since he did show a promising audition, so please give him a warm welcome." Jake looked at Marley and smiled, she smiled back shyly. Kitty took notice and scowled at the boy, she did not approve of this boy already by simply looking at Marley. "Jake right? I'm Marley I auditioned too so you probably don't know me." Marley clarified as she laughed slightly and Jake nodded his head. "I know that you are pretty talented gorgeous, and yeah my name is in fact Jake." He smiled at her coolly and Kitty nearly growled at the tan boy, she felt jealous and she didn't like that either. Sam sat there and gave Jake a blank stare, deciding if he liked the boy or if he thought he was going to be trouble.

Marley blushed slightly and looked down with a small smile planted on her face. Jake sat down a row in front of her while Unique, Sugar, and Tina quickly moved over to sit with him. Kitty peered her eyes towards Marley and she shrugged and looked away. "He's a womanizer." Kitty mouthed and Marley's face fell slightly. The rest of the class period was spent talking and getting to know, or well watching the girls flirt with Jake. Kitty couldn't wait to get out of there and put all her frustration into Cheerio practice, it was bad enough she had a reputation to keep up and now she had competition? She spent the rest of the day angry, ordering her 'friends' to slush many people or really anyone who even thought to look at her in a wrong way. The only person she really avoided was Marley, she ordered no one to slush her because she was hers.

Marley was going to be there till 5 so she decided to watch the Cheerio practice in till her mom was ready to leave. She spotted the blond and watched her command the Cheerios to do what she wanted with absolute force. "Do that front twist right or do a mile, your choice." Venom was soaked into her voice as the group quickly started over and apparently did it right the second time. She was so focused on the cheerleader that she hadn't notice Jake walking up the bleacher to greet her. "Hey Marley." He said shocking her into reality, "Oh hi Jake." She looked up at him and smiled widely. Rumors were already going around about Jake, she wanted to be careful not to get too involved with him because of it.

At that second Kitty chose to look at the bleacher and catch the two talking, she thought she had made it perfectly clear to stay away from him. She turned away and began to give orders even she wouldn't be able to do." Kitty I'm really liking your attitude today, I don't know what got your panties in a bunch but I hope whatever it is keeps it up." Coach Sylvester smirked at her and went back to coaching her own set of girls, they all looked incredible warn out. Marley and Jake were now talking about their music interest and what inspired them the most when it came to writing and singing their music. Their music taste were similar and found themselves getting closer and closer as they talked and learned more about each other. Kitty scowled at the scene and put her emotion into commenting about everything the girls were doing wrong, while occasionally looking over at the two.

Jake quit talking and stared at her face as he pushed some hair away, she bit her lip and stared back at him. Kitty knew what was coming and it hurt her inside to see and realize that maybe Marley having feelings for her was just some dumb dream. Jake began to lean in and at the last second till the kiss, Marley turned her head away and he kissed her cheek. Of course Kitty had missed the part about them not kissing, she couldn't bare to watch it if by chance they did kiss. Jake got up and looked at Marley, "If you ever want to finish this you know where to find me. After all, I believe I know how to drive you crazy." He winked at her and began to walk away. "Oh really?" She yelled back as he gave a wave from behind to signal he was leaving.

Marley began to walk down the bleachers and her eyes caught Kitty's. For some reason Kitty's eyes screamed of hurt and Marley felt nothing but confusion as she gazed into them. Had she done something wrong she wasn't aware of? She frowned as the now head captain Cheerio turned back to her squad and resumed barking out orders. She let her mind wander around as she started heading towards where her mom told her to meet. She hoped that she would be able to get to the bottom of this tonight, the look Kitty gave her made her heart sink into her stomach. She was already aware that she thought of Kitty as more than a friend, in fact Marley oftened played the situation of them two dating in her head. Of course she wasn't going to admit that to just anyone, especially to Kitty who she had no idea if she even liked her like that. Probably not considering she is a Cheerio, they were said to be forever suppressed lemons.


	8. Chapter 8

Just wondering, I usually write huge paragraphs so I wanted to ask if you guys would want me to space it out more? I personally never liked bulky paragraphs so I can see how it is annoying, so I thought I would ask. Thank you for the reviews and everything else, I love you guys! One last thing, ill probably slow down with my updating after the next chapter or what not. I don't want to burn myself out too quickly after all. –Skyki your author

Enjoy~

* * *

Marley texted kitty, no reply. She had already left the girl 3 messages by the time she had left the bleachers. Marley knew that Kitty wasn't going to respond right away but now she was getting worried. She sat on the hill that Kitty had claimed for herself and now theirs, the grass was already getting damp from the incoming night air. "Where is she?" She found herself saying as it was already past their meeting date, the blanket was next to her. It was early August and so it was not yet cold even closer to night time. Secretly though she knew that Kitty wasn't going to show, she just didn't know why the girl hadn't said anything to her yet.

Did something happen after Glee Club? Did she do something wrong to piss or hurt the girl in any way? She brought the blanket up to her chest and hugged it tightly as she grasped her phone and studied it. Possibilities of what had happened ran through her head and she tried to think about at anything that could have caused the girl to just suddenly stop everything. Marley knew that Kitty had been secretly watching her and Jake during her practice, so maybe it was then that something happened. She got up and wrapped the blanket around herself, a sad expression sat on her face as she began to head home. She was just so confused on what had happened, Marley eventually gave up on the thought. After all there was always the distinct knowledge that maybe this was all in Marley's head, that Kitty had gotten caught up in something. With the blanket up against her body, she sighed ready to take on the 30 minute walk alone.

Kitty sat on her bed, staring at her iPhone, evidence of a stray tear falling was clearly there but she had no will to whip it away. She looked over the messages she had received from the tall brunette, "Hey where are you?" "Did something happen? Talk to me Kitkat." "Kitty please tell me you are okay?" Each messaged 20 to 30 minutes apart. The concern in those texts made her heartbreak in a way that it never broke before. Here she was with a sweet concerned girl texting her but all she could think about was some stupid bad boy holding her heart. She couldn't deny just how strong her feelings for her anymore, they were there and they were as real as they were going to get. She dug her head into the pillow and she tried to erase the picture of Marley and Jake staring at each other from her mind. Of course that only made her relieve it, which was something she didn't need right now.

"She could never like a girl like me, Kitty why won't you get that into your head." She sighed as she pushed her head further into the pillow, her name was yelled from down stairs by her mom. "Kitty get down here right now! Your grandparents are here!" Today was a surprise family dinner day that she had just found out about when she got home. She groaned and pushed her tight and tired muscles up and got dressed up in her usual family dinner clothes and undid her ponytail to let down her long hair. She hurried down the stairs aware that she was later than she usually was even when she was tired. "What the hell took you so long?" Her mom hissed in her ear and she forced a tight smile that was obviously fake. "Finishing homework." As always her mom didn't buy it but was too stressed to deal with it so she just glared and pointed to her place at the table. "Katharine why is your hair so messy? Couldn't you have at least combed your hair for your grandmother?" She touched her hair and made a face of disgust.

Kitty breathed in, she hated her full name and hated when people called her it. "I'm sorry Grandma I was busy with homework because I didn't want to deal with it after our dinner." Her grandmother rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Grandmother, it is more respectable." If there was anything you needed to know about her family, it was that they were all polite two-face bitches, every single one of them including herself. It was like a silent tradition that everyone knew about but never said out loud. "Yes Grandmother." She gave her a polite smile and the older woman nodded in approval. "That's much better sweetie." Her tone screamed fake. Her family strived for perfection, not the fake kind of perfection but the kind where everything they did was perfect and there were no mistakes.

Kitty felt trapped sometimes, like a golden retriever locked in a cage 2 sizes too small. Her hand touched her phone, she almost wanted to run from her family, she almost wanted to text Marley and apologize and ask to see her, she almost wanted to scream out that she was in love with a girl when they disregarded homosexuals as ill people. But she didn't, she just sat at her spot and did what they taught her to do, fake her ever emotion. Smile when she knew it was time to smile, laugh when it was time to laugh, frown when it was time to frown, agree when it was time to agree. It was never ending now, she use to be able to do these things with no feelings at all. That was before she met Marley, now she wondered how she could even stand these dinners at all. She reflected on her day again while her grandfather shared a story about his old days.

If she knew what love was, then she definitely loved Marley in a way that truly scared her. Kitty took out her phone and texted 4 simple words that she hoped would make up for ditching her. 'I'm sorry, family dinner' she stared at the message for a second before pressing the send button. "Put that phone away young lady this is family time, do that on your own time." Her dad scowled at her and she quickly put it away not feeling any reply. She mumbled an apology and the dinner resumed at moving at a slow pace, everything felt so different now. Everyone thought she was a cold and heartless bitch but in reality it was far from that, she was just so good at faking that even she had forgotten who she was. A thought suddenly came to mind as to why she liked being with Marley so much, she gave her the chance to rediscover her true self.

Marley looked at the reply with a deep frown, she was relieved Kitty wasn't mad at her but she felt like there was more to the story then she was being let on to believe. "Marley?" She heard her moms soft and sweet voice come through the door before she knocked. "Come in" Marley straightened herself out and kept her voice as straight as it could be in her current position. "Are you feeling any better? You were so upset earlier that I got worried." Her mom's eyes showed concerned for her daughter and Marley felt her strong disguise begin to crumble just like that. Tears began falling on her face and she began to wheeze slightly from the sudden bombard of emotion.

Her mom quickly came to her rescue and hugged the crying girl tightly to try and comfort her as best as she could. "Shhh it will be okay Marley baby, is it safe to assume this is about Kitty?" She whispered into her daughters ear and received a slightly nod and a small 'maybe'. "Well perhaps she was having a bad day?" Her mom was decoding the situation but sadly could not figure out a way to comfort her crying daughter. Marley felt silly, they've only known each other for such a short amount of time yet it felt so long for her. Her feelings were there for Kitty in a way that they were not there for Jake. This terrified her now because she had no idea if Kitty felt the same way and she had no intension on ruining their growing friendship. Her mom held her for a while in till she had calmed down.

The night went on like that in till she had finally fallen asleep, unknown to her that kitty also cried that night. The next day Marley dragged herself out of bed and forced herself to think positive but remembered that it didn't work out last time for her. Ms. Rose gave her a sympathetic look before hugging and watching her get out of the car and walk into the school. There were no slushy to greet her and was grateful or it, no one wants to be humiliated while they themselves felt miserable already. On her way to her locker, she passed Sam who caught a glimpse of Marley's sad expression. He frowned and ran his fingers through his short and put up blonde hair, Blaine who was right next to him failed to notice the scene as he talked about missing Kurt.

The next two class periods went by slowly and lunch left her wanting do nothing but talk to the Cheerio and figure out what was wrong. Kitty was the first one into the Glee Club room when lunch was over and sat down in her usual spot in the middle of the room. She was planning on putting her emotion into their duet, the way she had put it into practicing last night. Turning Tables was the perfect song for the way she was feeling. Marley quickly walked in and spotted Kitty, "Kitkat" She said quickly as Kitty looked down to avoid her gaze. Same, Blaine, and the others began to file in and Sam ushered Marley to her seat.

Jake was the last to walk in and he threw Marley a sly grin. Kitty almost growled at the boy and looked down, crossing her arms and letting it fuel her need to sing out her feelings. After Mr. Shue came in and welcomed the class he asked who would like to go first. Not thinking about it her hand already shot up and surprised everyone including Marley. Marley looked at her with a shock expression and simple nodded her head when Mr. Shue asked if she was alright with it. The two walked to the center of the room and prepared themselves to sing. "We are going to be signing Turning Tables by Adele." Kitty said as she shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, mumbling of approval from their small crowd. The music began to play softly.

"Close enough to start a war" Marley began, already emotions were running high.  
"All that I have is on the floor." Kitty sang as the Glee Club watched, completely hypnotized already.

"God only knows what we're fighting for" Marley sang with a sad expression.

"All that I say, you always say more." Kitty looked at her and she looked back to the crowd with a frown.

The two began to sing at the same time, letting their voice intertwine "I can't keep up with your turning tables"

"Under your thumb, I can't breathe."

Kitty felt tears come to her eyes as she sang "So I won't let you close enough to hurt me."

The two teens looked at each other and exchange expressions as Marley began to sing her line.

"No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me."

"I can't give you what you think you gave me. It's time to say goodbye to turning tables."

Their voices matched up at the right pitches, but he atmosphere was different than when they first sang the song. Now it was full of sadness and truth.

"Under haunted skies I see." Kitty closed her eyes and let her voice waver.

"Where love is lost, your ghost is found." Marley did the same and let her emotion show.

"I've braved a hundred storms to leave you." Kitty felt her voice begin to fail her.

"As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down." Marley's voice only got stronger.

They resung the chorus, the Glee Kids watched with their mouths open widely. They felt as if they had missed something really important between the two singers.

"Next time I'll be braver, ill be my own savior. When the thump that cost me." Kitty poured everything into her voice.

"Next time I'll be braver, ill be my own savior, standing on my own two feet." Marley sang letting the word feet drag on with her incredible voice.

The two sang the rest of the song in unison, both voices matching up incredible and giving off a powerful effect. By now the two girls were crying and the feeling of being hurt was shown off. Sam began to think of a plan as he felt his heart fall at the amount of real emotions being shared. The song ended, and the Glee kids rose to their feet and cheers roared while the tears continued to fall by the two singers and some of the Glee kids. Kitty exited the scene with her hand over her face, leaving a crying Marley behind. Sam watched the scene and followed after Kitty, telling Blaine to comfort Marley for him.

Everyone walked over to hug the crying girl, it was a special moment that made being in Glee Club just so special.


	9. Chapter 9

Long chapter ahoooy, just thought you should know. Anyways thank you for the reviews and what not (: I appreciate it!

-Enjoy~

"Kitty wait!" Sam yelled as he ran out of the class, praying that all the teachers were too busy teaching to ask him for his pass. "Kitty!" Sam yelled before the Cheerio finally started slowing down and stopping to a halt. Sam caught up and huffed as he gave her the '1 second' finger, boy Cheerios could sure run. "What do you want?" Kitty spat out while whipping away her tears and looking away from the boy refusing to let him see her cry. "I just want to talk, honestly." Sam spoke with a gentle tone and waited for her to pull herself together. She never expected to get so emotional, at least enough to show it. It was just the look on Marley's face nearly the entire song had triggered something within here.

"Go ahead, talk." She said with a harden tone as she turned and faced him with a hard scowl. Sam took a breath and said bluntly, "Okay drop the fake attitude, I know you aren't as big of a bitch as you make yourself out to be." The comment took her back, "E-Excuse me?" She shuttered as she looked offended, no one had ever accused her of faking unless she let them in which was very very few. "You heard me, I won't tell anyone that you are actually a decent person deep down." Kitty mind was going at 50 mph and she just stood confused wondering how the hell he had came up with this conclusion.

"How do you know im a decent person? You don't know me at all!" Kitty growled out but Sam seemed unaffected by her words, he stood by his thoughts. "I've been watching you and Marley, I know those emotions you let out were as real as you and me." Sam patiently spoke and continued to stand his ground as Kitty glared at him. Good thing he had personally known Quinn or else he would have caved by now. "What?" She replied and Sam breathed in and let out it out, "Alright ill let you in on a secret if you drop this charade of not caring, at least around me." This peaked her interest and opened and closed her mouth before looking down, "Fine. Yes I do care okay. Happy?" Her voice was quiet and Sam moved up her chin to meet his eyes, he had a nice smile going on.

"So what was the secret?" She swat his hand away and Sam dug them into his pocket. "Well it's about Quinn and Rachel so I think it might just be something you want to hear." Her eyes suddenly shot up to meet with his again, she thought of Quinn as a role model and so she had to know this. "Go on," she said trying to quiet her voice so she wouldn't let him know how bad she wanted to know. "You know how they are dating now and all?" He smirked at her as she turned her head, she was confused as to where this would go. "Well let's just say they've been dating a lot longer than what people think." Suddenly her face lit up, "You mean Quinn and Rachel secretly da-" She nearly screeched her reply before Sam put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh" He shushed as he looked around to see if anyone was in the halls. "Do tell." She let out a giggle as he moved his hand away and whipped it on his pants.

"It was during their Junior year, more towards the beginning a little bit after Quinn had her baby." He explained as the two began to take a walk down the halls, Mr. Shue allowed long comfort sessions so he had no fears of him saying they were skipping. She looked at him in a questioning manner, "How do you know all of this?" He looked at her with a small smile "Because when I moved here, I first met Quinn and I will admit I fell for her instantly. But of course, one mix up of forgetting my homework in Glee Club and I find them making out." He laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had Kitty's undivided attention. "Then what?" "Well I agreed I would help them and so I became Quinn's gay beard. It hurt a bit, seeing someone you love happy with someone else but that happens. If you truly love someone you have to put their happiness before your own." Sam was honestly one of the sweetest boys she had ever met. Kitty smiled and looked at the ground.

"So all that time, the insults, the fighting, the boyfriend stealing, it was all a lie?" She had a look of being impressed, just the fact that two people can keep such a huge secret for so long really had an impact on her. "Yeah, only I knew. Those two really are great actors." He laughed as they began to circle back to head back to class. "But you know, Quinn was never a bad person. In fact she taught me how to love people, surprisingly." He continued to explain and Kitty slowly nodded her head, she had always heard otherwise from Coach Sylvester. "Which brings us to now, I want to help you and Marley." He stated as Kitty looked ahead, keeping her eyes on the wall.

"Why?" She questioned, surely he wasn't in love with Marley too right? He simply shrugged at the question, "It was like when I loved Quinn, I wanted her happy. I don't love Marley like that, but as a sister I strongly do. I want her happy, and I do think you can make her happy." He answered and she was relieved to find out he did not like her the way she had liked her. "Alright, I will accept your help. But this is between you and me." Kitty shot him an icy look and Sam gladly nodded. "Your stares are pretty up there though, I think Quinn would be proud." He grinned at her and she smiled at him shyly. "Thank you." She said quietly as Sam looked away, "It honestly is no trouble. I just hate seeing people down." He pulled out his phone and looked at her, "Mind giving me your phone number?"

She slightly nodded and grabbed his phone to put her number in. "Thanks." He muttered as he checked the number and saved it under the name 'Kitty'. The two walked to the door leading into the choir room and he sent her a quick message saying who he was. "I'll check it later." She stated as he opened the door for her and Kitty put back on the mask she had worked so hard to create. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, after seeing the real side to her, the fake side was really ridiculous. "Nice to see you two back." Mr. Shue welcomed them back as Brittney and Tina finished singing, "Hold It Against Me by Brittney Spears." "So why did you chase after her?" Jake questioned as he looked at Sam, as far as he knew Sam would have no interest in a complete bitch like Kitty, now him was a different story. Sam actually had no answer for this, he didn't think about it when he chased after the girl.

"Because he is just a nice person." Brittney came to his rescue. "He's like Robin Hood except we aren't starving woodpeople." Everyone looked at her with a confused expression, Sam was thankful for the rescue though. "She is our teammate guys, no matter how she treats us we need to stick together if we are going to win Nationals again." Everyone nodded and agreed and things went back to normal. Marley watched the scene, tears long gone, with a small smile. Sam must have said something because Kitty seemed to be feeling much better. The 4 standing up went back to their seats, Sam dropped back into the seat next to her. "What did you say to her?" Marley spoke quietly so that only Sam could hear. "Oh just some stuff." He whispered back and she got the picture that she would probably never find out. For Blaine being the leader of the group, it felt more like Sam had most of the respect and leadership qualities.

Marley hoped that she would be able to catch Kitty before school let out, but sadly that didn't happen. Friday nights were reserved for football after all, didn't matter if they had a horrible team or not. Marley frowned as she watched the petite blond get on the bus, no chance to talk to her at all.

By the end of the day, Blaine had asked her to go to the football game so he would go with someone he was friends with. Not to be rude, she accepted his offer and it was the first homegame of the season after all. So now she was getting ready, "Hope you have fun sweetie." Her mom smiled and handed her a 10 dollar bill "Im sorry but this is all I can give you." Her smile wavered slightly but Marley was grateful for any money at all. "You don't have to give me this." She pleaded but her mom shook her head, refusing to take it back. "Thank you." Marley hugged her mom as Blaine began to pull up into her driveway. "Well there's Blaine. Gotta go!" Marley waved and her mom waved back.

"No worries Ms. Rose she is in good hands!" Blaine yelled from the driveway adding a thumbs up to back up his words. "I had no doubts!" Her mom yelled back before retreating into the small house. Marley got into the small car and they began to drive. "Sam has been talking about this game for weeks, he is pretty excited to be playing Quarterback." Blaine grinned as he watched the road, "I don't know that much about football to be honest." She smiled at him weakly and he shrugged his shoulders, "Hey at least you are coming, when Kurt was still in highschool I could never get him to come to these things unless I bribed him." Blaine laughed and Marley smiled at him, she really loved it when Blaine talked about his boyfriend.

Marley began to write out a message towards Kitty. "Good luck cheering tonight, ill be watching!" she wasn't sure if she would recieve a reply but sure enough she did. "Thanks, have fun watching." Marley smiled, she felt like things were finally starting to look up for her after the miserable 2 days. "Who are you texting?" His voice was playful as he knudged the girl "Just Sam." She smiled and shook her head, he smirked "Oooh is something going on between you two?" Marley felt her face begin to burn, "No! We have nothing going on, in fact I think of him like a bigger brother and nothing more!" Blaine continued to laugh, he did enjoy talking to the younger girl. "Yeah I know, im just messing with you." They drove into the school entrance and began to search for a parking spot.

"Good luck tonight Sam, I'll be rooting for you (: " She texted Sam so she wouldn't feel like she was completely lying. "You know I will do my best girly!" he replied back and she knew that he wouldn't disappoint. After a few minutes of searching they found a parking spot, and Blaine flawlessly parked with no problem unlike half the school with their record of terrible of parking. "I hope you don't mind but I bought your ticket along with mine." He shrugged and she looked at him with a surprise expression, "You did?" The corners of her mouth began to tug upwards as no one has ever paid for her football ticket before. "Yep" he said simply as he handed the ticket taker, the tickets. "Thank you Blaine." She said sincerely as he gave her a soft look "There really is no need to thank me Marley."

The two sat themselves down and decided that at halftime they would go and get some food. They seemed to get there at a good time because their football team began to run through the field showing they were ready to play. A girl with a beautiful voice sang the national anthem and soon the game was off. "And the Titans have gained 10 yards from where they recieved the kickoff and are stationed at the 30 yardline!" Cheers erupted from the crowd as Sam and his team hurried to the line of scrimage. "Woo go Sam!" The two cheered, the Cheerios began to do a catchy cheer encouraging Sam to lead their team to victory. A certian blond cheerleader caught her eye, Kitty and the Cheerios exicuted their cheers just as well as any other cheerleaders she's seen.

Kitty looked up and appeared to have caught her attention, Kitty gave her a smile in which she returned. Marley felt her heart skip a beat, she would have never expected to miss that smile so much. Blaine began to stand up and cheer and Marley snapped back to the reality of where she was. Sam had just thrown a 20 yard pass that was complete. She laughed at Sam's reaction as his reciever caught the ball, he had thrown his hands in the air and began to sprint down to the new line of scrimige. "Run the ball Sam! Force them to blitz!" Blaine shouted from the stands although he knew that there was no chance that Sam was going to hear him. "Um bltiz?" Marley questioned as she had no idea what that was. "Where all the defence lines up to go after the quarterback. Its perfect for the passing game if you know what you are doing." Blaine explained as he never left his eyes off the game, before she could ask another question Blaine was back on his feet shouting "Go Derek go!" Sam had decided to do a running play at the 42 yard line.

The senior runningback manage to break 2 tackles and had nothing but grass right into the endzone. The crowd went wild and Marley hopped to her feet to join in the excitment. "Touchdown Titans!" A male voice sounded as the crowd continued to cheer and yell, Sam ran up to Derek and threw his arm around his teammate. The celebration soon ended, and the game resumed again with their oponents getting the ball. Plays went on from there, plays that Marley couldn't understand even though Blaine explained nearly everything. Her eyes suddenly landed on a boy, Jake. His eyes found her and he smiled as he nodded for her to come down and talk to him.

The score was 14 to 0 by halftime, "I'll be right back." Marley said with a smile as she began to go down the bleacher, it was time to let Jake know where she stood. "Hey" He said cooly as she finally got to him after avoiding some of the crowd leaving to go get some halftime food. "Hey" she greeted him back and looked for Sam, Sam was heading for their usual meeting spot and gave a short wave towards her. "Great game huh?" Jake said as he pointed towards the field, "Yeah, yeah it's a great game." She agreed as she nodded her head towards the statement. "Hey do you want to go for a walk?" He asked her, knowing she was going to say yes because he rarely ever recieved a no. "Uh yeah sure?" She laughed nervously, as the two began to walk down the staircase onto the ground.

"So I was thinking, I think we should go on a date sometime." Jake took no time to cut to the chase, Marley felt a sick feeling in her stomach. "About that.." She said quietly as Jake threw his arm around her shoulder. Marley shrugged it off and Jake frowned "What's wrong? You didn't seem too uninterested last time?" HIs voice seemed to pick up emotion, and it was obvious that his temper was starting to show. "I just don't think we should date, I think we should just remain friends." She stated as she bit on her lip, Jake looked away and looked back, angry flashed in his eyes. "So all this time, all the stares and subtext, you were never into me? That you were just playing me?" Jake's voice began to rise and his hands balled into fist. He was use to him doing this to girls, but when it was pulled on him he had none of it.

"No it's not like that! I'm just interested in someone else okay." Marley quickly spoke as she took a step away from him. "Who?" His voice was dangerious, she should have never gotten involved with him. Marley opened her mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything. "Come on, spill. I'll show you that im way more worthy of being your boyfriend then whoever it is you like." His voice calmed down, it almost seemed sad. Marley has wondered why he is who he is, maybe he wasn't paid enough attention as a kid? "Im sorry Jake I really am, im sorry if I ever let you on." She said in an apologetic tone but Jake just sent her a glare. She stopped in her tracks and the boy kept walking "Whatever." His voice was low and it scared her. "Marley! Marley!" She could hear Blaine's voice call her name and she turned back to run towards it.

She felt bad about what happend with Jake, but it had to be done. She just couldn't shake the thought that she had led him on, she thought she ws just being nice. Eventually the ex-warbler came in view with two plastic boxes of cheese fries. Blaine was one to stand out in a crowd, it was surprising just how well she could find him "There you are! Come on the half is about to start." Blaine handed her, her food and she nodded "You know I was going to buy this right?" Marley laughed lightly as she didn't feel right about Blaine paying for everything. "Yeah I know, you can pay me back when we win Nationals." He gave her a broad smile and the two returned to their seats. "So what did Jake want?" Blaine spoke with a curious expression as Marley stumbled on her words " He just wanted some clarification." She said simply as they watched the rest of the game. Blaine knew about Jake's reputation but chose to let Marley tell him when she wanted to.

The game ended at 24 - 14, the Titans had won. Blaine and Marley greeted Sam with a huge hug."Thanks guys! Told you I would do good Marley" He grinned as Kitty made her way up to his side. "Good going trouty mouth." Kitty smiled at him and began to head towards the parking lot. She quickly turned back and gave Marley a wave before turning back and meeting with some other Cheerios. She watched the short cheerio walk away and wished that she was walking with her. Sam slung his arm around her shoulder and the two started walking towards Blaine's car. "I'll see you guys monday, I have things to take care of." Sam waved them off and Blaine began to drive off.

Sam circled around and began to search for a certain someone, "Looking for someone?" A high pitch voice came from behind him and he stopped. "Yeah I was looking for the HBIC, have you seen her?" Sam turned towards Kitty and grinned, the Cheerio was alone with her new varsity jacket around her shoulders. "She's right here" Kitty placed her hand on her hip and gave him a smirk as she pointed towards herself. "So why did you want to meet up here?" Kitty asked as the two began to walk towards Sam's car, he had given her the option of him driving her home and she took it.

"Thought it was time you and me had a little chat about you and Marley." He smiled lightly at her and she rolled her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

So I hear some of you want the little dizzy blond to make her way into the story? Well don't worry about that, im sure Brittney will make herself known shortly. As usual thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and everything else in between. You guys rock for still sticking with this story!

Enjoy~

* * *

Sam drove Kitty home, he surprisingly really enjoyed her company in a way he didn't expect. "So we are going to finish this discussion at the Mall tomorrow?" Kitty asked as she grabbed her stuff from the back of his car. She was far too tired to go into personal details about what was going on between her and Marley. "Yeah, ill pick you up around 2 and we will go from there." He commented as she began to get out of his car. "Can't wait for it." Kitty rolled her eyes and waved to him with a smile, he waved back and looked behind him as he started to back out of the driveway. Once his car was out of sight she brought out her phone and began to push the keys. "Hey Blair" she sent the message and opened the door, it was one of those moments where she wanted to talk to her closest Cheerio friend. Her mom sat at the table and was focused on a piece of paper that seemed to be important.

"Hey mom, game was great and I did a flawless job as Captain." She tried to cover subjects quickly, in hopes of saying something that would catch her mom's attention. "Good, now go shower you stick." Was her reply, her voice was tense and Kitty figured that work was still keeping her constantly stressed, she was vice president of an important corporation after all. "Yes ma'am." Kitty felt a frown tug at her lips and she headed for upstairs, she couldn't remember the last time the two had an actual good talk and it seems that it won't happen for a while. There were times where she wished her parents weren't so busy all the time and would actually notice her. She should of expected her mom's brief response but it still hurt.

She felt her phone vibrate, "Oh hey Kat, what do you need?" Kitty smiled at the nickname that only Blair was allowed to use. "What do you think of Sam Evens?" If Kitty wanted an honest opinion she would get it from Blair, she knew pretty much everything about everyone. "Quarterback Sam? Is that the boy you were talking to earlier I couldn't tell."

Kitty smirked and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I don't like him but I'm going to hang out with him tomorrow and wanted to know what you think." She trusted Blair, because Blair wasn't like the rest of her 'friends'. Kitty always had a theory that Blair became the Gossip Girl so that nothing could surprise or hurt her like it did everyone else. "Well he is cute, and from what I hear he is incredible sweet so there should be worries there." She was pretty spot on and as she was about to reply she received another message. "What do you think about me joining Glee Club?" Kitty bit her lip and pondered on the question, she honestly didn't know how to respond to this question. Sure Blair knew she wasn't a completely cold and heartless person but she still thought of her as queen bee just like everyone else.

"If you think you can handle the back talk than I guess you can always try out." She had no idea if Blair could sing, guess she would find out on Monday. "Thanks anyways, I gotta go. Tell me how your day with Sam goes okay?" It was then that Kitty could feel that she didn't want the conversation to end right there, maybe they could be the best friends they acted like. "Sure, bye" Kitty grabbed some night clothes and retreated into the bathroom to go take a hot bath to whip away the day. As she fell asleep, she had an impulse to say goodnight to Marley despite not talking to her much the past few days "Goodnight." She texted back and sent it without putting much thoughts into it.

Kitty waited for Sam at the end of her driveway. She kept her varsity jacket close to her body despite it being pretty warm to hide the fact that she was actually pretty nervous about hanging out with Sam. Sure she felt comfortable around him, but going freely talking about her feelings for Marley was a different story. Sam's car came into view and halted to a stop in front of her, he rolled down his window and sent her a boyish grin. "I'm on time right?" He questioned as Kitty brought out her phone to check the time. "Yep it's exactly 2'clock." He did a fist pump with a small cheer, he is such a dork. "Let's go." She said simply as the two began to drive smoothly down the street. Sam had the windows down and the radio was turned up, they sang to whatever song had come on.

The current song that was playing was 50 Ways To Say Goodbye by Train, Sam really seemed to love the song. "I'm so glad we are doing this!" Kitty was having fun for the first time since the last time she was with Marley when they first sang together. "Yeah me too, you know it kinda sucks that you are such a good person deep down but you keep it hidden." Sam pointed out as he began to lower the music, it was now Give Me Everything by Pitbull. "What can I say, my parents taught me that being nice and a good person was the least thing you could want." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head closer to the window, feeling the cool air whip her hair around. "In till Marley came around right?" He was taking shots in the dark and yet he always seemed to be completely right.

She nodded her head and shut her eyes, "It feels like everything turned upside down." She spoke gentle but Sam could still tell what she was saying. "Affections towards someone tend to do that." He laughed as he took a sharp turn into the shopping district. She just lightly blushed as Sam focused on parking the car, of course he still ended up totally crooked. "Maybe next time." He sighed as they got out of the car, Sam dug his hands into his pocket as they started into Dillard's "No you cannot buy anything from here." He stated as he actually only had about 35 dollars with him at the moment. She had opened her mouth and then shut it, she was broke and he was paying so she couldn't complain.

"So we are here, let's start with how you two met." Sam opted with a sly smile and Kitty took a breath. "Well it was at the end of the day, I think it was Tuesday." Sam nodded his head and encouraged her to go on, "It was already after school and I had a bad day. I don't know I just came up to her with some intention of starting something. Then I saw the frightened look on her face and it was like my heart did a 360." Her voice increased speed as it went on but Sam managed to catch every bit of it. "Awh" He said lightly as she shot him a glare. "Continue," He smiled causing her to smile and look down as she spoke again, "So I screamed at her a bit and it was like suddenly she grew a pair and became fearless and that was when my feelings increased for her." Sam knew that even though Marley was extremely nice, she still could stand her ground when needed.

"She really is quite the surprise, that girl." Sam agreed and Kitty continued "Which lead us to get really close and I don't know what happened but its like her eyes drew me and we uh" Kitty really wasn't sure how tell him that they kissed but Sam got the picture. "You two kissed? Well that explains the emotions." Kitty hit him on the arm and he rubbed it "Ow!" Funny how he could take sacks like a champ and yet a punch from a girl caused him so much pain. "Yeah but it was quick and I couldn't tell if she liked it or not, clearly she didn't hate it though." Kitty made a face and Sam smiled at her, he already picked up on Marley's feelings for the Cheerio but he would let them settle that part.

As they talked about what went on from there, they had not noticed a certain brunette walking towards them. Marley noticed the two, as Sam threw his arm around her shoulders and laughed out loud at a memory Kitty shared. She could feel her heart crumble, she had trusted Sam and never thought he would go after someone like Kitty. Sam started to look up and she dove for the closest store trying not to be seen and accused of spying. The two seemed to be enjoying each others company and tears began to combine in her eyes but she wielded them not to. Granted she never told Kitty her feelings not did she make any attempt to figure out what went wrong because she wanted to give her space.

Maybe she had given Kitty too much space, enough to become attracted to a person she thought of like a brother. She scowled, she couldn't be angry at Sam, after all he didn't know. As the two passed she could hear bits of their conversation. "What? Did you not watch all of it?" Kitty frantically shook her head "No! I couldn't bare to watch it alone, now if you were with me I think I could have handled it." She smiled at him and he smiled back "Well it's a good thing I'm here now." He threw his arm over her again as they passed Spencer's, a store that Marley had escaped into. She felt her heart sink even further, she had no idea what they were talking about but it's obvious they had gotten really close since yesterday. Much closer than she and her had gotten in 2 days.

She breathed in and out, why was she getting so worked up about this one girl? Things wouldn't have worked out between them anyways. She was just setting herself up for disappointment.

After 3 hours of talking about pretty much everything, Kitty knew that it was time to go home so she could get ready for Saturday Night Practice. Sam drove her home, overall they both grew extremely fond of each other. But in a friendship kind of way, Kitty saw him as the big brother who she always wanted. "Thank you for today, I guess I really did need it." She gave the taller boy a side hug and he returned it. "Hey I had fun, I strongly recommend we do this again." Sam stated as she laughed, "You bet, anyways bye!" She waved and got out of the car, ready to go get ready and then cheer for 3-4 hours.

Sunday flew by as Kitty was stuck at home and did nothing but watch movies. Marley spent her Sunday at her and Kitty's spot, she had done this every night besides Friday.

The next day, Marley was suddenly inspired to sing a Brittney song even though Brittney week ended already. She had decided that she would sneak away from the Glee lunch table and do just that at the auditorium. Watching over the two carefully to figure out his next move, Sam watched as Marley got up early and made an exit. She wasn't talking to him for some reason, like she had spent most of the morning avoiding him at all cost. Was she doing that to everyone? If so something had to be done. Suddenly it hit him, Marley wasn't just going to the bathroom or something, she was going to sing. He got up and turned away from the table muttering "Kitty!" She didn't notice him, "Kitty!" That time she did and he tugged his neck towards the exit. She looked at him in a confused matter but got up to follow him. "Yo kitty where you heading?" Derek spoke as he watched the girl leave. "Somewhere." She responded coldly.

"Where are we going?" Kitty questioned as Sam just kept looking forward. "You'll see." He said swiftly as they were making their way towards the auditorium "Oh so we are going to the auditorium?" She looked confused and he simply nodded, the building coming into view as they picked up the pace. "There's something I want to show you." Sam whispered as the sound of a girl singing started to be heard. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, honestly this could go either way in terms of helping the girls get together finally. The two walked into the room and Kitty's eyes fell on Marley. She was singing Everytime by Brittney a personal favorite by Kitty if she might add. Marley seemed to be putting a lot of emotion into the song because she was clearly crying.

"She doesn't know we are here." He whispered into her ear and suddenly saw that Kitty was about to start crying. Marley's voice fit the song perfectly and the lyrics just about summed up how she felt about Marley. She needed her to want her, not Jake, not anyone else, just her. Tears were now falling from her face as she listened to the girls hypnotic voice affect her in a way she never felt before. Sam had a small smile, it was tough seeing her crying but she was crying for good reason. From the intense look in her eyes, he knew what was coming. She was going to barge up there and do something reckless.

Sure enough he was right, he had to stop being right all the time or else he would grow too cocky. Marley had just finished the song and Kitty stood up, creating noise as she did so. Sam tried his best to crotch down from view but Kitty stand firm. "Kitkat what are you doing here?" Boy when Marley said she would call her Kitkat she really meant it. "I wanted to see you." She lied and began to make her way towards her. Sam still crotched away from view as he mouthed the word "Kitkat?" and then he resisted the urge to laugh at the cute nickname. He knew Kitty had forgotten to mention something.

"Listen if you were coming to tell me you don't want to be friends anymore I understand." But she didn't "No that wasn't why I came here." She was getting momentum in her voice and her confidence began to grow. "I came here because I'm not going to let Jake win you without a fight." She declared and Marley gave her a surprise look "But what about Sam?" She questioned as it was Kittys turn to give her a surprise look. "What about him?" Had she assumed something was going on between them. "I mean I kind of thought you two had a thing going." Marley stated starting to feel relieved about the whole situation. "Don't you have a thing going with Jake?" Kitty commented as the brunette rapidly shook her head.  
"No we are just friends and we will probably only be just friends." Kitty fought hard but lose the battle in not smiling. "So you are telling me we thought we were dating people who we weren't actually dating?" She felt so relieved to clear the misunderstanding and Marley felt the same way. It was like a 100 pound weight was lifted off their shoulder.

But Kitty shook her head and forced her to get back on track. "I came here to tell you that I really like you and I understand if you don't like me back I mean I wouldn't like me either." Kitty talked so fast Sam couldn't process all she said. "Kitty." Marley mumbled as Kitty continued again. "No, let me finish before I lose the confidence I gained and I never want to say this ever again. I like you okay, I may even love you. Your voice is like a gift from God, you are so beautiful, you are completely nice and loving and caring." She was starting to ramble and Marley bit her lip and hoped down from the stage to get in front of her. "Kitkat." She mumbled again as Kitty rapidly shook her head, she wanted to get everything out before Marley rejected her.

"Listen I know you may not like me like this but please try to-" Marley's mouth suddenly collided with hers and her long arms wrapped around Kitty's thin waist. "Just stop talking." Marley said breaking the kiss for a few seconds to get out those words before kissing her again. Both teens closed their eyes and kissed each other with intensity. Sam got back to his feet to find the two girls on their way to making out. He grinned and did a silent cheer and looked away, wanting to give them their privacy. Marley didn't want to go too far for it being their second kiss, but really didn't want to stop. Surprisingly it was Kitty who had stopped the kiss.

"So you like me back?" Her answer was responded with a groan "Well duh, I mean I wouldn't start making out with just anyone?" The response made the girl laugh and press her forehead against the leaned over girl, she wished the height difference wasn't so bad. The two stared in each others eyes with a dazzled smile. Suddenly footsteps could be heard and surprised Marley who knew that they would be dead if anyone found them like this. But felt her heart slow its rapid pace at the sight of Sam with a huge grin on his face. "It's about time." He mumbled as he folded his arms across his chest. "Wait he knows?" She pointed towards him and Kitty nodded her head, still incredible close to the brunette who continued to smell amazing.

"No worries this will be our little secret." Sam whispered as the cycle of secret lovers began again.


	11. Chapter 11

Oooh I hope the moment Marley and Kitty got together was amazing for you as it was for me to write! Some of you may wonder why Blair is how she is, and you also may be confused by it. I promise you that it will be explained in future chapters and hopefully you will love her development Thank you for all the support, I really appreciate it (: I plan on not stopping on writing this story for quite a while so sit back and enjoy the ride.

(Future reference the only character I own is Blair and I guess Kitty's parents since we haven't met them yet?)

Enjoy~

Marley grasped Kitty's hand and felt electricity flow through out her entire body, she had never felt that before by simply touching someone's hand. Both girls couldn't stop smiling as they started going up the stairs, hand in hand. After the kiss they just shared, the two didn't want to leave no they wanted their 2nd, 3rd, 4th kiss right there because it just felt _right_. "You two are so cute." Sam commented as he followed a few steps behind the girls, giving them their space, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the two girls frowned realizing it was time to leave each others presence again. "We will talk later right?" Marley couldn't deal with any more silence after dealing with it the last few days and now this.

"Yeah, I'll text you after school. I would in school but if I get my phone taken up again my parents would kill me." She smiled at her and let go of her hand as they entered the halls, people already walking along. "Bye" Kitty said quietly to the two of them and merged with the sea of people. "So how did you fit in to all of this exactly?" Marley was still confused as to how Sam had even come in the picture, he smiled at her sheepishly. "I picked up a vibe that you had feelings for her and I had a feeling something was going on between you two." He admitted as they made their way towards the choir room, excited for whatever assignment Mr. Shue gave them. "Well thank you Sam, your meddling and lucky guess helped us out big time." Sam just shrugged his shoulders, he was glad he could help seeing as he hasn't ever seen the girl this happy before.

"Well I do have two conditions for keeping all this on the down low. 1, you guys keep me updated and we hang out at least a little bit, 2 – you make sure you keep each other happy and I'll make sure this secret is locked tight." She laughed and nodded her head "Yeah I think we can make this work." Suddenly Sam's face grew serious, "You can tell me about the whole Jake thing later, doesn't have to be today, today is yours and Kitty's day to be nothing but happy." She gave him a short smile and slightly nod as they walked into the room, Kitty was back to her usual scowl and tight attitude. It was amazing how good of an actor she was, Marley couldn't even contain a frown when she saw the girl. Kitty sent her a smirk and she felt shivers go down her spine. To outsiders, this would look only like a simple smirk but she knew it was a smirk that read 'you're mine whether you like it or not.' And that statement couldn't make her anymore happier than she already was.

Sam and her sat at their usual seat but Marley longed to sit with the Cheerio who was now next to Tina and Unique. She gazed at the girl in a daydream way while Sam talked about a new video game he had been working on completing. "That's great Sam" She spoke in a dreamy tone and suddenly Sam stopped talking. "Who's that?" Sam whispered and snapped her out of her daze, Marley looked at his face and he looked as if he had seen something magnificent. Her eyes followed his and a beautiful, tall, thin, black and blond hair girl stood by the doorway. She thought the girl was pretty but nothing like Kitty. Suddenly a smirk appeared on her lips, "Go talk to her." Sam turned his head quickly and sputtered out a "No! What if I mess up?" His attitude made her roll her eyes as the Cheerio began to walk in, she seemed to be looking for someone.

"Blair?" Kitty spoke loud enough for everyone's head to suddenly turn on the girl making her embarrassed.

"Hey Kitty, so this is where I audition right?" Blair gave her a small smile and Kitty began to walk down, "You guys, this is my friend Blair, she has decided to help me help you losers and geeks out." She had a proud smile on her face as she put an encouraged hand on the older girls shoulder. "Yeah, I figured you guys could use an extra member." Her eyes fell on a certain boy, a certain bad boy she had been eying since the minute he walked into the school for the first time. She smiled at him in a flirty way and he looked her over before smiling back. Sam watched the scene and leaned back in his chair, "Dammit" he cursed under his breath, he was too late before he could even get a shot at her.

Marley shot him a sad look and he looked up and sadly nodded his head, it wasn't fair that he could help her get her girl but she couldn't help him get his. Suddenly a light went off in her head, if she talked to Kitty maybe she could talk about Sam to Blair. Mr. Shue quickly entered the room and then slowed down his pace "May I help you?" He said in a slow tone as he looked at her as if she was lost. "Well you can let me audition for New Directions?" She said with a shrug and Jake let out a laugh, his crush on Marley must have been long gone and she was glad. "Uh yeah sure, do you have something prepared for us?" He was always opened to auditions he just didn't think another Cheerio would wonder into their group for a long time after their popularity began to die down. Brittney suddenly burst out saying "She's like Santana except she doesn't breath fire when she yells." The group gave her a weird stare and turned back to let the girl do her thing.

Kitty gave her arm a squeeze and returned to her seat, she was pretty anxious about this. Kitty gave Marley a sweet smile that no one else noticed and it made the brunettes heart soar. "After some thinking, my song choice is going to be Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato." Her smile was dazzling and everyone was already hypnotized by her talking voice alone, it was very soothing. The music began to play and she began to see, at the first note Sam and Jake's mouths fell and the task of getting her heart was on. Marley was also impressed, her voice was so chill and yet had so much power built in. Kitty had a shocked expression on her face, how did she not know that the girl she had known for the past 2 years could sing so well?

As the song went on, Blair grew confidence, she always hid who she really was and standing in that spot like she was, she felt like she could be herself for once. She grinned as she sang the last line with passion and claps of approval came from the ground. Sam and Jake suddenly stood to their feet and clapped as loud as they could, noticing each other the two boys gave the other an awkward stare. Their claps slowed and the two shared an intense glare, a rivalry was born. Marley sat and looked up at her blond friend, she shook her head and looked at Blair. She was laughing and sputtering out her thanks for the great reaction and Jake was soon by her side. "I think this girl deserves a spot on this team!" Sam shot him a sulking expression and Jake smirked at him. "I agree!" Blaine jumped up and came to her other side. "You were amazing Blair!" He welcomed her much more opening then he did Kitty, which is understandable.

Still Kitty looked away from the shining girl, she was secretly jealous that the group had accepted her far earlier than herself. Sam gave Blair a sincere smile and she laughed to herself, she was only in the room for what 10 minutes? Already she had two boys waiting in line to date her. Of course she always strived not to be that girl, she wanted to one of the most unique Cheerios ever and that involved not being a whore. Jake was a bad boy, and she had that soft spot for boys like that. On the other hand Sam was said to have been the sweetest boy you could ever date, one that you could feel safe with. She knew that things were going to get intense just from how they both reacted to her singing. Kitty felt a small smile on her face, Blair always had that effect, boys would go for miles just to impress her.

Of course none of those boys matter anymore, all the jealousy she use to feel for Blair means nothing anymore because of Marley. Marley was her's and she would work harder than she ever has to keep it that way. After congratulating Blair, everyone sat down and Blair sat next to Kitty. Jake and Sam glancing at each other with intensity, they knew they would be competiting for quite the looker. Marley knew what was coming next, and she was fully prepared to help Sam out anyway she could. "Okay you guys focus! The topic this week is…!"

Hours passed and now Marley was standing on top of the familiar hill she had grown to love so much. She had practically ran the entire way here when she received the text that Sue was letting practice be over by 6 but would increase their practice time tomorrow till 10. She shuffled her feet, checking her watch every few seconds. 6:14. She let her mind wonder to the thoughts of how far away Kit Kat's house was to their special spot. Suddenly someone yelled her name and the voice registered as Kitty's. "Marley!" Kitty yelled as the brunette turned around and felt the short petite girl jump into her chest causing her to lose her balancing. The two fell, laughing as they rolled down the hill. They landed with Kitty on top of Marley laughing into her neck as Marley's arms were around her slender waist.

The laughs turned into rough kisses, both loving each others company. Somewhere along the long kiss, the two had switched places and Marley was now on top. Strangely it didn't bother the head cheerleader who never liked being on bottom, she could gladly give it up for Marley though. Kitty dug her fingernails into the back of Marley's hair and felt a slight moan escape from the brunettes lips. The sound drove Kitty mad, she wanted to hear it over and over but it was far to early in their relationship to get that. Marley broke the kiss, gasping for air as the two girls stared in each others eyes panting heavily. "Hope I'm a good kisser." She smiled and laughed lightly as Kitty pulled her down and let her rest her head in between her shoulder. "You are probably the best kisser I've ever kissed." She smirked and lightly nipped Marley's lips which made the girl blush.

"You really think so?" She looked up and met with honest and soft eyes "I do." She said softly as she hugged the brunette against her body. The two cuddled like that for a long time, just soaking in the nice atmosphere that each other gave them. "I can't believe I thought you and Sam were dating." Marley broke the silence and started laughing, Kitty joined in. "I like Sam I really do! But he is more like a big brother to me." Kitty smiled at her and Marley nodded, Sam was that kind of person who would always be there for them whenever they needed him. "What ever happened with you and Jake though?" Kitty shifted slightly and Marley slid a little off her chest, both turned slightly to get a better look at each other. "He liked me, but I didn't like him back. " Marley admitted as she looked away, remember the face Jake made when she had rejected him. "Yeah but what happened, last time I checked you two were kissing and holding a connection." The word kissing caught her attention, and Marley's head shot up. "We didn't kiss! I mean we almost did once but I couldn't do it and he go my check!" She felt her cheeks burn as a sudden realization hit Kitty's face.

"Oh" She said simply as Marley turned her head and pecked her cheek. "I can't believe I got so jealous over that." Kitty really thought that it was stupid now but Marley didn't. She looked at her with an astonished look, almost like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You were jealous of him?" A smile was forming on her lips and the Cheerio nodded her head. Marley's lips suddenly collided with Kitty's again, adding a little bit of tongue but wasn't quite as long as their 2nd kiss. The two got to their feet and patted off the grass off of their clothes, Marley now noticed that Kitty wasn't wearing her Cheerios outfit. She wore a simple rock tank top and short shots that made her legs look pretty good. She took a look at herself, simple white tee with jeans on and old shoes.

She suddenly felt very subconscious of how she must of looked in the girls eyes. "What's wrong?" Kitty looked at her with a worried expression, Marley had just suddenly looked sad. Marley rapidly shook her head and her smile was back. She brushed away her thoughts to the side and grasped the girls' hand, guiding her to the fields. "Let's go for a walk, I've been wanting to explore this place." Kitty was still worried but let it go as she gripped the hand from the girl she had grown to like a lot. The two walked with their hands intertwined, feeling the wind brush up against their skin. "So does this make us girlfriends now?" Marley asked, she had never had a girlfriend before. Kitty gave her an instant reply "I guess we are." She pecked her lips and began to run, Marley chased her but knew it would be in vain because of how fast Kitty could run. "Kitkat! Slow down!" Marley laughed as she felt the tall grass collide with her long legs.

Eventually Kitty gave up and slow downed to the point that Marley could finally catch up and jumped on her shoulder. Kitty was far stronger and faster than she looked, and could support her even though Marley had several inches of height over here. Marley pressed her head on the top of her Kitty's head and breathed in her scent. "You really smell good." The statement made her laugh at how random the comment was. "Thanks, you smell pretty great yourself." Marley's slender arms hugged Kitty's neck as they walked along a pathway that she had walked before. "Let me down." Marley purred into Kitty's ear and did what she requested. The two continued to walk while holding hands, discussing about things that had happened to them lately. Kitty felt accomplished that Marley had only been slushed a handful of times, as much as she hated it Kitty couldn't control everyone at one time.

"I'm sorry about them." Kitty frowned and gripped her girlfriend's hand. Marley tightened her grip as well "It's been hard but, I feel like you can make everything better." She smiled at her and felt butterflies going through her stomach. Every kiss, every touch, just sent off an entire brigade of fireworks it was like everyone said, magical. "You really think that?" Kitty had never heard those words ever in here entire life, the impact of the words made her eyes tear. Marley pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back as Kitty rested her head into the crook of Marley's neck. It was going to be a long road, but Kitty was positive that they would make it out together and would always be each others. "Kitty can I tell you something?" She felt the vibrations of her voice up against her head. "Yeah, you can tell me anything." Kitty opened up and felt her arms tighten as a reply. "You remember the first time you kissed me?" The question seemed innocent enough.

"Yeah I remember, it was the first day I realized I had feelings for you." She stated it so proudly, it made Marley grin widely. "Well you gave me my first kiss, as small as it was." Her voice was small and it shocked Kitty. "What? How could someone as beautiful and talented as you not be kissed yet?" She was so confused, she knew that Marley had a history of being bullied but someone should of at least showed her a little bit of affection. "But that's okay! Because my first kiss was with you, and it that made it all the more special." Her words hit Kitty like a tone of bricks, her heart melted and she impulsively kissed the girl. She could really get use to these kisses, especially with as good of a kisser as Marley Rose.


	12. Chapter 12

If you haven't notice, I really love Sam. He in my headcannon, the one who would make anything better if he tried. He's going to be important in this story, as will a few others who will start making an impact very soon~ I really really really appreciate all the support I'm getting! Here is another chapter just for you guys.

Enjoy~

A week went by since they got together, and it was absolutely wonderful. They stole kisses whenever they could, whether it was in the auditorium during lunch, in an empty bathroom, behind the bleachers when no one looked, or in a deserted hallway. The two couldn't be happier when they were together, and dreaded it when the other was away. Currently the two sat on stage in the auditorium, Marley sat between Kitty's legs that were dangling off the edge along with hers. The two sat in silence as they shared a ham sandwich that Marley's mom made for her daughter. Marley held off on telling her mom they were together, she just wanted her to meet Kitty before announcing it. Kitty understood, but currently didn't have enough time for a dinner with Ms. Rose.

Once kitty was done with her part of the sandwich, she wrapped her arms around Marley's waste and smiled pleasantly at her. "What are you thinking about?" Kitty mumbled into Marley's neck as Marley sat staring into space, she had a daydream look on her face. "About how none of this seems real." A grin took the form on her face and she turned her head to look at Kitty's face. "It feels weird dating a girl, but a good kind of weird. I can't say if I'm complete lesbian or not but I do enjoy kissing your soft lips." Kitty smiled and kissed the girl gentle before retreating back to the comfort of Marley's neck. "How about we not put labels on ourselves and just enjoy the other person?" Marley smirked and looked back towards the empty chairs, Sam was somewhere else probably plotting a way into Blair's heart.

"Why do you never talk about your family?" Marley finally got the courage to ask, she figured that dating the cheerleader gave her access to thoughts and feelings no one else knew about. Marley brought her arms up and wrapped them around Kitty's neck, it looked awkward but was entirely comfortable. "Mar we talked about this, there just isn't anything worth talking about when it comes to them." Kitty sighed as she knew she would have to talk about them eventually. Marley was always asking questions about her life outside of school, it didn't bother her much but she still loved her space. Not to mention she thought it was too cute that Marley wanted to know everything about her, and vice versa as Kitty enjoyed learning about Marley's little quirks. Like when she sleeps she gets this adorable smile or when she is mimicking someone she gets this bizarre look between confused and angry.

"But they are your parents! There has to be something worth mentioning!" Marley whined and pouted as she leaned back into her chest, already done with her sandwich. "Ok!" If you want to know so bad I'll tell you, but im warning you it's not all sun and rainbows." Marley smiled at the comment. Actually she could get her to do anything if she whined and pouted enough, it was manipulation but the most adorable way possible. Her face lit up and she turned to face her, excited to hear what the Cheerio had to say about her oh so secretive life. Of course the bell decided to ring at that moment, warning them that their time alone was up. Kitty smirked and Marley looked up and frowned, the bell seemed to ring a little longer to her, or maybe that was because she wanted their alone time to last longer. "I'll tell you about them at our spot after practice." She kissed her lips hard to make up for making her wait a little longer, she knew it annoyed Marley whenever she was left waiting. Marley kissed back and grasped her right hand, "Promise?" She pouted which made her smile, "Promise."

Glee club was like any other day, except more and more people would get up to sing solo's. Kitty really hated having to pretend to hate the class when in reality it was without a doubt her favorite. Not only did she have Marley in there where she could look at and exchange secret messages, but because she could sing freely. Oh how she discover how much she enjoyed singing and performing, but of course her reputation and "attitude" made her miss out on what Glee Club was about, acceptance. Today was a free to sing kind of day where Mr. Shue had nothing prepared and let us sing whatever came to our mind. Marley danced to practically everything, she loved that class with nearly everything she had and would never stop talking about the newest things going on with Blaine and Kurt or anything involving Sam.

"You know you should be careful with your stares, don't want to give anyone the impression you are staring for a reason." Blair broke her out of her trance, oh shit the girl had caught her red handed staring at Marley and the others. "What?" Kitty seethed as her eyes shot straight up to the older Cheerio who had a pleasant smirk on her face. "Im just saying, so what connection do you have to that girl anyways?" Blair crossed her arms and looked at her and Marley with a smirk still traced on her face. "There is no connection, I make her life a living hell that's all." Her voice was a little too defensive and Blair caught on, it was extremely hard to get anything past the girl who had made it her job to know the dirt on everyone. "So that is why you were staring at her with a love stricken expression?" Kitty sent her a deadly glare, she didn't want anyone to know about her relationship, well anyone but Sam.

"Im kidding! Shesh Kitty, you need to loosen up and learn how to take a joke!" Blair laughed and rolled her eyes, Kitty felt her face heat up, she honestly felt as if Blair was on the right track on her being with Marley. "Well you shouldn't sound so serious, I mean what if someone heard that and spreaded around I was dating the lunch whales' daughter?" Her voice was cold and Blair rolled her eyes again in annoyance, "I was just having fun." Blair mumbled looking away, Kitty went back to looking forward and suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, Brittney's. "What do you want?" Kitty growled as a small smile fell on the blonde's lips and Kitty felt a little uneasy about it. "You know, you are a mixture of Santana and Quinn except I don't want sweet lady kisses from you. But I can tell you-"Kitty cut her off standing straight up with her chair wobbling behind her. "Shut up and quit talking about that!" Her voice was forced and she was fuming mad, was her feelings for Marley really that obvious?

Brittney inched back, she was honestly scared as Santana had never yelled at her like that before even if she did have her moments of anger. Blair and the rest watched her, the talking had stopped just like that and she felt everyone's eyes on her. She closed her eyes and counted to 3 slowly before making her way out the door. Marley watched with a confused expression, what had happened over there? Sam watched with a frown, the girl needed to cool off and so he decided not to go after her this time. "What's her problem?" Blaine broke the silence and mumbles about Kitty began. "What a bitch." Unique scowled at the door and Mr. Shue shot her a look. Everyone seemed to be agreeing but Sam, Marley, and Blair. "How dare she yell at Brittney, who does she think she is?" Tina scolded and crossed her arms, Marley felt her stomach flip flop. If only everyone saw the Kitty she saw when they were alone. Marley stood up and eyed everyone, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves, and you don't treat other members like this! Okay maybe Kitty has done some pretty shady stuff but maybe there is a reason for it. If I can stand up and say this while she still talks bad about my mom, maybe you all should learn to accept and forgive her too." Marley's voice was clear and held everyone's attention, they all felt ashamed of their comments as she was right.

Blair gave her a curious look, teasing Kitty earlier was not a coincidence at all and now she was on her way to confirming her suspicious. Sam stood next to Marley, "She's right guys, you guys could accept Blair with no problems, please try to get along with Kitty." Sam pleaded as he didn't want any serious conflicts going on before sectionals that would cause them to lose before they ever won anything. "Why should we? They torment us and tease us. Marley you said it yourself that she talks about your mom terrible. How can you stand up there and defend her?" Artie questioned before Mr. Shue cut them all off, "Okay everyone enough! Sam and Marley are right, I want you guys to find peace with Kitty right now if we ever hope to win at sectionals." He was disappointed in his students, they thrived off of acceptance but they didn't show it when the time came.

Marley took one last look and exited the room, Sam took a step to follow and stopped. He could be there for them all he wanted, but at the end of the day it was their relationship. Marley was Kitty's girlfriend and had the right and reason to comfort her without help. Sam felt a frown tug at his lips and looked at Blair, she seemed concerned and shot him a short smile. Jake looked between the two and smirked, he had a plan to win that girl's heart and Sam wasn't going to get in his way. Sam sat down in his chair and felt stares on his back, he felt uneasy about standing up to the club like that. He remember the last time he had done it and had no support last Christmas, he didn't want Marley to feel the same way that he did. All he could do was wait and think about what he was going to say once he saw the two girls again.

Marley ran through the halls, looking frantically for the girl. What had happened to cause Kitty to get so angry all of a sudden? She frowned and went to check the closest bathroom, of course there she was, crying on the floor. "Kitkat are you okay?" Marley came right to her side and felt Kitty's arms immediately grab onto her body. "I just got so overwhelmed, Brittney and Blair know Marley! They know I'm not straight and it terrifies me!" Kitty gasped and sobbed into Marley's shoulder, Marley's mouth fell a little bit. Those Cheerio girls were something else if they could figure that out, Kitty acted as straight as any other girl she had ever seen. Marley wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back comfortly "Shhh Kitty you don't know that, maybe they were messing with you?" She felt a weak feeling in her stomach, she worried about Kitty because she was so obsessed with her image. It made her want to know more about her past just as much so that she can help her learn to accept who she was and not who she pretends to be. 'N-No, well maybe Blair but Brittney, no she was serious." Kitty sobbed and gasped for breath several times as the brunette held her.

All of this was breaking her heart in more ways than one. Marley hated seeing this really great person cry in such a heartbreaking way. "I promise you Kitkat that _everything _is going to be fine, I won't let them or anyone hurt you." Marley kept her voice strong and Kitty brought her head up and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was still breathing sharply but nodded her head, "You mean it?" She acted like she had never heard those words before, it was so strange for her. Marley had learned that popular people had everything; love, friends, and everything you could think of. To learn that they were secretly so insecure and lonely made her nearly cry. "Yes, I do. I won't leave your side either." Marley felt tears weld up in her eyes, she whipped them away and tried to force a smile.

"I promise you too, I'll even try to get the others to lay off you." She wanted to say the words 'I love you' but she couldn't let those words out of her mouth. Even though now was a good time to say it, she just wanted to say it when those words were as real as a couple of over 50 years would say. Instead Kitty pressed her forehead against Marley's and kissed her gentle. Marley wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck and kissed her back, Kitty felt Marley's tongue roll against hers and it made her giggle slightly. The feeling was warm and it made her stomach drop with adrenaline, the two's tongue wrestled for a bit more before they finally broke for air. Their kisses had become most intense in such a short amount of time, not that either complained. The two were now smiling and panting with their foreheads pressed against each other. "I think we should go back to class." Marley breathed out even though she didn't want to leave her position for anything, Kitty pouted but nodded her head.

Marley stood up first and offered her hand like a gentlewoman, Kitty gladly took it and was pulled up to her feet. "Wow you are still as lite as ever!" Marley said with an astonished face and Kitty nodded, "Yeah when you have Sue as a coach you'll see why, not to mention her weight loss shakes really do work." The two started walking out of the bathroom, Kitty looked around and saw no one and walked out. Marley gave her a disapproving look, "Kitty that can't be healthy, I mean you are already so thin." Her voice was concerning but Kitty just grabbed her hand. "It's not as bad as you think, I mean I'm much healthier than I ever have been so there's that." She lightly kissed Marley's hand and let it swing back down before letting it go. "Alright but if you lose to much weight I might have to lead an intervention and involve Sam."

"I'll go first and than you." Kitty stated as they saw the door that lead to the choir door. "Actually I think us going in at the same time would be okay." Marley looked down and her face looked a little pinker than normal. "What did you do?" Kitty slowed her pace and looked at her with a suspicious glare. "I sort of stood up and told everyone they were jerks for how they treat you and stormed out." She smiled shyly and Kitty shook her head and grinned. "You did that for me? But I treat everyone so horrible, I honestly can't expect them to treat me any better than I treat them." Kitty brought the girl close to her, she felt special that she could do this with her. Kitty wanted to be accepted fully in the club it was just hard, with Marley though she feels as if she can do this. The two resumed walking again and put unwanted separation between them as they entered the room one after another. The room grew quiet and Blaine stood up and walked towards them with his hands in his pocket.

"I think we all owe you an apology Kitty." Blaine looked uneasy, this was probably hard for him to do but it was something that needed to be done. "I think I owe you guys an apology as well." The words were out of Kitty's mouth before she could even think about adding flare to it. Marley's eyes widen and a smile grew on her face, everyone else just looked at her with a shocked expression, especially Sam. "What?" Blaine spoke as he wanted to make sure that he had heard what she said correctly. "I'm a bitch, and I admit the obvious. I joined because I really love singing and figured that this club could really use some star power. I'm not saying I'm going to be all goody goody because that won't happen but I will try to be nicer at least in this room." Her voice started off strong but ended quietly, she wasn't use to apologizing for anything unless it was towards her parents.

"Apology accepted" Blaine smiled at her and held out his hand, "Id like to call a truths, at least within these walls." Kitty looked at his hand and slowly took it, giving it a stern shake. Marley grinned behind them, things looked like they were going to be better for them. "Come on you guys, I think it's time for us to have another group hug." Sam jumped to his feet and smiled brightly as he hugged Kitty and Blaine. Soon everyone came together and Mr. Shue watched with a satisfied smile. It always took time but at the end of the day, they were all the same. They all just wanted acceptance that only they could get in this room. "Alright you guys! Let's see some solo's!

It was back to goofing off and having a good time. Kitty and Brittney apologized to each other and Blair gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for blowing up, I just had so much build up." Kitty hung her head and the Cheerio's shrugged. "When you are ready." Brittney muttered before walking away, leaving the blonde cheerio staring at the ground. "Looks like things really are going your way Kat." Blair smiled before she returned to her seat, Kitty looked at Marley who smiled at her brightly.

"Yeah it does look that way."


	13. Chapter 13

How about dat brochel pairing aye? I look forward to Karley next week, i'm just really interested in this paring. Anyways thank you for the reviews and stuff (:

Hope you enjoy~

Marley sat on her bed doing homework, anything that would past the time quicker was open to her. Kitty's practice wouldn't be over in till after 7 and her mom had just left to go to the store to pick up some food and supplies for the rest of the week. She felt her head fall on top of her open algebra 2 book and groaned, she really didn't like math as it always made her head hurt when she thought about it. For a few seconds she thought about calling Sam but remembered that he was probably in football practice. Closing her book tiredly, she sat up and went to go grab her shoes to go outside.

Marley pressed her hands into her pocket while she walked in the middle of the quiet street. She lived in a very spread out neighborhood and rarely anyone drove the way she was walking because there were faster ways of getting to school or work the other direction. She came across a fork in the road and thought about starting to head to her and Kitty's spot early and just spend some time solo exploring. Instead the curiosity of what was beyond the left road had gotten to her and she began to walk that way to see what was down there. She kept her eyes on the ground and let her mind wonder to wherever it chose to go. Quickly she lost track on how far she walked or how much time had passed because before she knew it beat down houses surrounded her. "Marley?" A deep husky voice brought her out of her daze and she turned on her heel, suddenly frightened.

"Jake?" She questioned as she began to get a better look around and realize she was in the most dangerous part of Lima, or so she was told. "Why are you here? Don't you know it's dangerous as hell over here?" His voice was angry but caring and he was quickly at her side to protect her. He was relieved that he was the one who found her first and not someone else, if someone else did he was pretty sure they would never see her again. Marley looked alarmed, she had no idea how close she lived from this infamous neighborhood. He put a strong arm over her shoulder and guided her towards his motorcycle that was parked 2 houses down. "Let me drive you home before something bad happens to you." He nodded her head slowly, she had never been on a motorcycle before, it kind of terrified her a little.

The ride was nothing like she expected, it was exhilarating and something she had never experienced before. After a few minutes she grew accustomed to the flying feeling that the bike had given her and enjoyed the moment. In a short amount of time she was already directing Jake to the spot where her driveway was coming up. He expertly halted the bike in front of it and pushed his eye shield up to get a good look at where she lived. "You live here?" He had seen small houses but this one took to the prize in his book. Not to mention there wasn't another house around, just simple forest and fields. "Yep this is where I stay with my mom." She sighed and hopped off the bike and handed him the black and blue helmet. She noticed her hair sticking up and started to pat it down, she was use to hat hair or well helmet hair in this occasion.

"Seems kind of lonely don't you think?" He frowned and avoided her gaze, she remembered that look when she had rejected him and frowned "I want to be friends." She blurted out and Jake whipped his head towards her, "What?" He needed to hear it again to confirm that he had heard her right. No one ever offered their friendship towards him, mostly because of his reputation. "I said I want to be friends with you, I know you wanted more but my friendship is all I can offer." She wanted to be on good terms with him, it was the least she could do after he had driven her home to keep her safe. He contemplated her words and began to slowly nod in acceptance, "Alright I will accept your friendship." The two shook hands and exchanged friendly smiles.

He was already over her so he thought why not, she seemed like a great person. He did have questions as to why she would want to be friends with him, he was a douchebag in his own way after all. After saying their goodbyes, Jake drove off on his surprisingly quiet bike. Marley was really looking forward to starting over with him and being friends, of course she knew that there could never be anything more to it than that. It was now 5:45 and she started going to her and Kitty's spot, she already told her mom where she would be going so she didn't think about leaving a note or anything. After a long walk, the fields came into view at last, it wouldn't be long in till Kitty would arrive, she guessed. She was right, in a matter of 20 minutes the tired Cheerio had graced her with her presents.

"I'm so tired." Kitty walked over to Marley and let her head fall onto her shoulders. "Long practice?" She couldn't even imagine the suffering that Coach Sylvester had put them through, it all just seemed to so cruel to her. Kitty nodded as the taller girl wrapped her arms around her and held her before laying down against the hill. The two were packed together and Marley rubbed her back gentle, soothing the girl after an intense practice she would most likely hear about later on. Soon enough the cheerio was already asleep peacefully against Marley's shoulder, it was weird to see her in such a condition, usually Kitty was full of energy. She shuttered at the thought of what Sue must have made them do.

She looked like a child in the position she had put herself in, it made her smile as twilight fell around them like a blanket. She wanted to learn more about Kitty but if the girl was too tired she understood completely and would let the day go without mentioning it again. After an hour Kitty began to stir awake, "How long was I out?" Her voice draped with sleepiness and Marley simple smiled at the scene, even when she woke up she was still flawless looking. "About a hour, must have been a good nap, you were pretty out of it." Kitty nodded and sat up to stretch her tired muscles, being curled up to Marley was really comfortable and relaxed her straight away. She could only imagine what it would feel like in a bed, as the thought entered her mind she blushed madly. Marley in her bed? Now that was something she needed to see sometime.

The stars were already out and increasing every few minutes. "So you want to know a little bit about my family while we are out here?" Kitty brought up the subject as she started to make her way towards the playground, eyeing a particular swing. "Well yeah but if you're too tired I can wait." Marley hopped to her feet and jogged to catch up to the fit cheerleader. " I've kept you waiting long enough Mar, besides I don't have to be home for another hour." Kitty gave her a barely visible smile due to the fact that it was getting really dark. The two sat on their own respected sing and began to swing gentle against the incoming night air.

"To start off I guess I should say they are always busy, everyone in my family is constantly doing something important to boost their status." Kitty closed her eyes and let the wind wash over here. She was now in normal everyday clothes with her hair down, she felt free whenever should could get out of that Cheerio outfit of hers. "But I thought you said you guys do family dinners and stuff?" Marley looked at her with a curious expression and saw some of the life drain in the other girls face. "We do but it doesn't feel like it should, it's always a session where we laugh at the losers and praise the winners, meaning us." Kitty explained, her family was overachievers and always got what they wanted with hard work. No matter what happened as long as they got whatever they wanted everything was all good.

"Is that why you tried so hard to be Head Cheerio? So you can earn your parents acceptance?" In just two simple sentences she had managed to sum up her entire existence of being a cheerleader. "I guess you can say that, but even then they never come to my games or anything cheer related." She shrugged her shoulders and kept swinging higher and higher. "I'm so sorry to hear that Kitty." She meant those words, she had always had a caring and well involved mother that she couldn't imagine not having a parent that truly cared. "Hey it just means I get use to being on my own earlier than everyone else. You know what they say, what doesn't kill you simply makes you stronger." She gave Marley a force smile and notice that it was now getting dark enough to where she couldn't see her.

"Don't you live like really far away from here?" Kitty asked as she stopped her swing, the brunette mimicked the movement. "Yeah, it's getting really late." Her voice was now frantic as she checked her phone, a few miss calls from mom. "Shoot! Its almost 10 and I still have to walk home!" Marley frowned and began to dial a familiar number. "Mom! I'm so sorry! I was with Kitty and we completely lost track of time!" She spoke quickly into the phone and mumbled words like "okay" and "yes ma'am" suddenly Kitty had an idea. "Marley, can I sleep over at your house?" Her parents had notified her a little while ago that they wouldn't be home when she got there, they wouldn't be home in till later tomorrow. Cuffing her hand around the receiver, "What?" She was caught off guard by the proposition. "My parents won't be home and I don't want you walking by yourself all the way to where you live." She said firmly and walked over to where Marley stood.

Nodding a little bit she turned back to the phone. "Hey mom, I know it's a school night and all but can Kitka- I mean Kitty spend the night at our house? Her parents aren't home." Marley's voice was soft and soon a smile took form, "Thanks mom! We are heading to Kitty's to pick up her things and than head home." After saying a goodbye and a 'I love you' the two girls began to more towards Kitty's house. Kitty took Marley's hand and pulled her closer to her, "I guess I get to finally meet your mom officially?" She smiled a sad smile, she really hoped that her mom wouldn't have a huge grudge against here for her past actions. "Speaking of that, don't get mad but I kind of talk about you a lot." Marley looked at her shyly and Kitty burst out laughing, she felt relieved to hear that before realizing something. "Wait does she know we are dating?" Marley shook her head, "No she doesn't, I want to give you time to readjust to being my girlfriend before I go telling other people. Or when you are okay with it, either way." Marley gave her hand a comfortable squeeze. "Yeah you are probably going to need to give me time." Kitty looked down and her thoughts wondered to what would happen if her parents found out she was dating a girl.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Kitty broke the silence, "That's my house over there." She pointed towards the huge white house and Marley's eyes widened. "It's huge!" She gasped as she looked it over, it was no doubt 10x larger than her own. "Yeah it's pretty huge for the 3 of us and occasional guest." She nodded and checked under the mat for the spare key, turning it she heard a click and walked in. "Wow" Marley gapped and looked around, everything looked fancy to her. She looked up to see a pink diamond chandelier, and nearly gasped, it must have been really expensive. "Marley my room is up here." Kitty directed her up the long staircase and Marley took in all the pictures that were draped across the walls. "You guys must be so rich!" She couldn't contain her squeal, she had never been in a mansion like house before.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Yeah we have it pretty good, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get lonely sometimes." The two reached the top and took a right down a long hall. "We are known to have huge parties sometimes, maybe you would want to come sometime?" Kitty wasn't sure how she would be able to pull that off, but she knew that she wanted the girl with her anytime she could. "Oh yeah I'd love too!" Marley grasped Kitty's arm and took it all in, Kitty really did have everything she didn't have. After another turn, Kitty took a sharp turn into a huge room to which Marley knew on instinct was Kitty's room. "Wow Kitkat, this room is incredible!" All she had was a few posters up and clothes scattered everywhere.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about redecorating it sometime though. Tonight our maids have off, so this place isn't as clean as it usual is." Kitty talked as if it was a normal thing, but of course for Marley it was anything but normal. "Maids? How many do you have?" Her voice spiked up, she couldn't stop thinking how lucky she was to date an amazing girl who had it all. "Around 20" Kitty smiled at the girl and started to grab some clothes and throw them into a spare Cheerio bag. Marley's mouth fell and she took a second to wrap her head around the fact that Kitty had 20 maids. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep here? I mean my house is really nothing special." She wanted to slap herself, she really hated it when she got insecure because it ruins everything. "No, I want to see where you live since we saw where I live." Kitty took her hand softly and kissed her just as softly. Marley felt her stomach flutter, no matter how many times they kissed, it still felt out of this world.

"Let me just go grab some stuff from the bathroom and we can go." Kitty walked out and quickly walked back into with a bag and threw it in the big red bag. Marley took the hand that wasn't holding the bag and the two started again for the staircase. "I really can't wait to meet your parents." Marley smiled softly and continued to look around, Kitty was still trying to think of a way to make that possible. "Someday, right now they are too busy for anything relating to me bring home friends or dates." Kitty smiled at her sadly, in reality she didn't want Marley meeting them. They were completely different than her mom and she wasn't sure how her girlfriend would react to that. "Right take it one step at a time." Marley said slowly as the two walked outside and Kitty locked up the house. In a few months she would be driving so that should make things a little easier on the two.

The walk passed by quicker with more chatter about what Kitty's parents did, and the rest of her family. Marley enjoyed every second of it and felt really special that Kitty shared details that only she knew. "My house is coming up." Marley pointed out as Kitty began to search for it, she couldn't spot anything in till a small house came into view." Is that it?" She pointed at the incredible small house and Marley nodded shyly. Kitty suddenly sprinted forward, wanting to get a better look at it. It was so cute to her, it was so small and so cozy. "I love it." Kitty finally declared as Marley made her way towards her. "What?" She breathed out as she watched Kitty start to climb the stairs before turning around. "Hurry up, I want to see inside." Marley hadn't ever heard her so excited before and did what she was told.

The house was dark and Marley grasped Kitty's hand so she could direct her through the messy floor. They had yet to completely unpack yet so there were still boxes all around. "Follow me." Marley whispered and the two started going through a small hallway and into a room. Navigating through the house was a lot easier than going through Kitty's. "I can't wait to get a good look of it tomorrow." Marley let out a sigh of relief, she honestly thought that Kitty would be repulsed by the sheer difference of the two girl's world. "This is my room." Marley whispered and led her into a small room, letting on the light Kitty had to block her eyes for a second. "Oh sorry!" Marley said frantic as she let her eyes adjust to the light as well.

The two didn't spend much time talking, as they did preparing to go to sleep. Marley was nervous about sleeping next to Kitty but she seemed to be confident enough. Dressing in a simple t-shirt and short shorts, Marley got into her cozy little bed. By little, it was only a half size bed and so her and Kitty would have to really cuddle up to avoid falling off. "What time do you wake up?" Kitty mumbled as she got into the small bed as well and was already pressed against Marley's body. She felt a light blush creep onto her face and turned towards the brunette. "Around 6:30" Marley breathed out as she got back up to turn off the lights and lay back down. Kitty wrapped her arms around her waist and Marley did the same. It brought the two girls together and they shared a pillow. Marley had no idea she was tired in till she felt the soothing warmness of Kitty's body heat against her.

Waking up to the beautiful Cheerio next to her was going to feel amazing.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there everyone, sorry for the long delay for this chapter. School midterms, sports, birthday, out of town visits to other family members for their birthday really took up my time. But I managed to finish this chapter! I hope you are enjoying all the fluffy goodness because this story will be quite the ride soon enough. Anyways thanks for the views, reviews, and everything under the sun.

Special thanks to Mel-kung for bringing it to my attention that all this time I've been misspelling Brittany as Brittney because i'm so use to writing it that way. Sorry!

Enjoy~

Marley's mom opened the door slightly to get a look at how the sleeping girls were doing, they were packed together in a comfortable fashion. She frowned slightly, Marley never mentioned that they were together in that sort of way, she just figured they had gotten close enough to sleep over. As much as she hated the idea, she had to play the parent role and give Marley 'The Talk' and how she wished her daughter was honest about their relationship. Closing the door she left to go cook and get ready, they would be up and ready soon enough so she wanted to give them at least that.

In a few minutes the alarm clock began to blare, signaling that it was time to get up. Marley smiled at the comfort that Kitty gave her, their bodies were wrapped around each other and it all just felt so right. "Kitty it's time to wake up." Marley whispered into her ear before moving to turn off the annoying machine that ruined their peaceful slumber. Kitty groaned and pulled Marley back into a tight embrace as she turned it off. "I don't want to." She mumbled sleepily and her girlfriend laughed lightly and kissed her softly on the lips, she didn't want to either but it's the price to pay for having her sleep over on a school night. "Come on sleepyhead, I bet my mom made something special. Oh that's right you haven't even met her yet? Well than let's hurry so you can!" Marley grinned and squirmed out of the cheerleader's impressive grip.

"Fine." Kitty murmured and pushed herself up, she hadn't slept that good in ages. Kitty now understood why people enjoyed waking up to their partner next to them, she hadn't felt so peaceful in so long. Marley and she got ready, dressing in separate rooms as they still weren't at that stage where they were okay casually seeing the other one naked. Marley was ready first, leaving Kitty to rush around and try to look presentable as best as she could. The Cheerio constantly complained, not use to waking up so late and having so little time to get ready. She would make an excuse for missing morning practice later, now she was focused on spending this extra morning time with Marley.

Marley walked in the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table with a cup of steaming coffee next to her. "Morning!" Marley chirped and peaked her on the cheek , "Kitty will be out soon, just running a bit late." Marley explained as she scrapped some eggs into two plates, they looked delicious and she began to search around for bacon. "You two seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and close I might add." Marley's mom spoke softly with a eyebrow raised a little higher than the other one. It stopped the girl in her tracks and let out a soft sigh. "I wanted to tell you." Marley started but her mom caught her off, "Why didn't you then? Did you think I would say no to letting her come over?" She frowned and looked at her daughter waiting for her response. Marley licked her suddenly dry lips and shook her head more enthusiastically than needed. "No it's not that! It's just it's all so new to both of us and Kitty is so self-conscious of it I just didn't want to say anything yet." She spoke in a single breath and her mom nodded slowly.

"As a mom, I am entitled to know these things though Marley, I would never judge Kitty and she should know that. If she makes you happy than she has a place here." Her mom stood up and walked to her daughter side. "But this means that we need to have the talk, it's required when you catch your daughter sleeping with someone." Her mom smiled at her and Marley felt her ears began to burn, "We didn't do anything." She spoke quietly, feeling her face on fire at the mere thought of doing anything with the beautiful Cheerio. "I know you didn't. I trust you to make smart decisions Marley, just next time it would be better to tell me." Her mom gave her a serious expression and gave her a big hug. "No worries mom, i'll explain everything later after school." Marley felt herself cool down and returned the warm hug to see Kitty slowly retreating from Marley's room.

Had she heard all of that?

"Hey Kitty." Marley spoke gentle as Kitty began to quicken her pace to actual walking. "Hey, I heard talking and thought id hang back. Did I interrupt anything?" Kitty bit her lip, she didn't catch any word the two said but figured it was really important. "Oh no darling, you're fine." Marley's mom gave her a warm smile and looked her up and down. So that was what the famous Kitty looked like, she was a beauty. "I'm sorry for not being able to greet you last night, it was just so late that I had fallen asleep." Her mom sent the small girl an apologetic look but Kitty shook her head. "Don't be, it should be me who should apologize from dropping in like this. Oh yeah I never introduced myself." Kitty laughed awkwardly and patted down her uniform. "I'm Kitty, a friend of Marley's" She wasn't use to introducing herself and feeling so down right nervous. Since school started all she did was make fun of the larger than most woman, now she was dating her daughter.

"Yes Marley has told me plenty about you." Marley's mom smiled and winked at Marley, she wouldn't mention that she knew they were dating. She could understand that Kitty needed time to adjust as she saw how the girl was at school. All of this must be scaring the poor girl to death and wants them to come to her first. "S-She did?" Kitty shuttered and looked over to Marley who nodded her head shyly and had a faint blush on her face before taking her plate to go eat. "Good things too, I bet you two are going to be close for a long time." Her mom nodded and returned to her seat, Marley nodded her head towards the plate of food and mouthed 'It's good, eat it." Kitty didn't think twice, it had been years since she had a home cooked breakfast. "Oh wow Ms. Rose this is incredible!" Kitty couldn't contain herself as the food she shoved into her mouth was the best she ever had. She heard laughter come from the two and looked up with a piece of bacon slowly being chewed into her mouth.

"What?" Kitty mumbled with a mouth full of food. "If I knew you were that hungry I would have made more." It was true, in under a couple of minutes she had managed to eat nearly all of her breakfast. She could feel her face redden, she had forgotten the manners her mom spent years shoving into her head. "Sorry." She didn't know what she was apologizing for as they shrugged off her apology and quickly finished their meal. Kitty began to think of an excuse for Sue and a way to get away and avoid being seen with them once they got to school. "If you are wondering, ill let you off a few blocks away from the school and let you walk the rest of the way. I use to do it with Marley before she let everyone in on that I was her mom." Marley's mom spoke quietly and Kitty slowly nodded her head. It hurt her heart that for a while Marley had to pretend that wasn't her mom.

Worse she had been open on her disgust for the larger woman, it all just made her heart sink and lose her remaining appetite. "I'm sorry Ms. Rose. For everything." She said apologetically and got up to clean off her plate. "Apology accepted." Ms. Rose responded and winked at Marley, she remembered when she told Marley that Kitty would come around. Kitty retreated to Marley's room to look to see if she had left anything, she hadn't. "Come on Kitty, we're leaving!" Marley shouted from the door that lead outside and Kitty quickly made it to her side. Ms. Rose had already walked out to get her car started and Kitty stole a kiss from the taller girl's lips, still feeling that sensation of fireworks. "She likes you." Marley smiled and pressed her forehead towards the girl, "I don't see how." Kitty stated before walking out, she felt so guilty and Marley knew she would have to ease that guilt.

"So I heard you are in Glee club too?" Kitty looked up and nodded her head, "Yeah I am." She said with a small smile, that class was starting to become her favorite and she could barley wait for afternoon practices to begin. 'She's a pretty good singer too!" Marley chirped in and Kitty felt her face heat up a little bit, "I'm okay, I'm not that good Marley. You are the one who is pretty good!" Kitty resorted and Marley shrugged with a grin, she knew it was true but was too modest to say anything. "Oh you two. I really hope I get to see more of you Kitty, you seem like an alright girl." Marley's mom smiled at the two as she began to slow down the car and park it on the curb of a sidewalk, the high school was barley in sight. "Well here you go Kitty, it was nice meeting you." She nodded her head towards the Cheerio who had escaped out the door to get her things. "Thanks for taking me in on such short notice." She waved at the two and gave a barely visible wink towards Marley.

"I think she's the one for you." Ms. Rose smirked at her daughter who burst out laughing, she hoped it was true. "Well she is one of a kind, she's mean and abusive on the outside but soft and kind on the inside. Like a cat." Marley looked out the window as the car began to get in motion again, passing the walking cheerleader. Maybe one day the two can drive to school together and walk down the halls of McKinley as a couple. But she knew that was too much to ask for now, both were still getting use to secret couple meet ups right now. "Have a good day sweetie, don't get into too much trouble." She heard as she walked into a set of doors, nearly expecting a cold slushy to greet her. Nothing happened. Everyone was far too caught up with their own lives to make anyone else's miserable.

Today the election results would be out, it was a tough choice between picking Artie and Brittany or Sam and Blaine but at the end of the day she knew who she would pick. "Hey there girly, ready to start calling me VP Sam?" Sam slyly tapped her shoulder and walked the other direction causing her too look the wrong way and turn back to Sam in front of her. "First off, I'm not calling you VP Sam." Marley grinned and Sam shrugged, "It was worth a shot." He did a small hair flip and some of the girls gave him flirtatious looks. "I take it you are over Blair?" Marley asked as she started to grab her books from her locker. "Oh no, I'm almost positive that after Blaine wins the election and I'm Vice President that Blair will pick me over Jake." He spoke confidently and gave her a snarky smirk.

"Well during the debate I did see Jake with two ladies wrapped around him, maybe he's over Blair." Marley shrugged but than suddenly felt her locker shut instantly. It startled her and she leaped forward noticing Sam's competitive glare. "No chance sweetheart, Blair's going to be mine." The voice belonged to Jake who was leaned up against the lockers. "Oh hi Jake." Marley muttered awkwardly as she could feel the tension between the two boys. "Don't be too cocky Jakey, Blair doesn't dig manwhores." Sam resorted as Jake faked being hurt, "Can't hide who you are Sammy, she'll know who to pick soon enough." Jake kept his smirk as he began to make his way down the hall, "Oh I'm sure she will soon enough." Sam shouted back and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Well that was pretty intense." Marley let out and checked to see if she had everything she needed in case she needed to open her locker again. "Yeah well Jake's bad boy imagine won't get him every chick, isn't that right?" Sam winked at her and Marley smiled, it was true. The bell rung and the two gave their goodbyes, 1st period was where they would find out the results. Sam sat in his History class eagerly anticipating the results, he was almost as excited as Blaine. He felt confident that his stripping had guaranteed them the victory because no one likes boring speeches or promises of never ending school. No, they want action and sex, all that fun stuff that came with being a teenager. "Attention students, I have your results for this years senior class elections." A monotone like voice boomed from the intercom and Sam's head shot up, he had fallen asleep during the lecture.

"Your new Senior Class President is.." Principal Figgens made a drumming sound, and nearly all the students rolled their eyes. "BlaineAnderson! With your Vice President Sam Evens." Sam raised a fist as the class clapped somewhat. "Congratulations Samuel, now please try to stay awake during this lesson it will be on the test coming up." Sam dully nodded but fell back asleep 5 minutes later.

Glee club decided that they would throw a 'congratulations party' in honor of Blaine and Sam. Everyone was there including Blair and Kitty. He managed to find a nice looking button up shirt and a tie, wanting to look good when he asked out Blair. He got up to go over to talk to Blair but was stopped by a giddy Brittany. "Congrats Sammy, no worries I'm not mad that you and pointy won the country." Brittany grinned and hugged him tightly, he couldn't suppress a smile and a light laugh. "Thank you Brittany, I will try to do you proud." He saluted to her and gave her the '1 second' finger and she nodded quickly and took a seat. Sam eyed the girl who had yet to allow any guys talk to her. Of course another distraction occurred when Marley practically jumped on his back. "You won! I mean I didn't doubt you would win, I mean you used your trump card after all." Marley laughed out and poked his belly.

"Marley I don't have time for this, I'm on a mission!" Sam smirked and messed up her hair, she pouted cutely. "Later." He waved off and moved fast before anyone else came up to him. "Blair!" He shouted as her head shot towards him and she gave him a light smile. "Oh hey Sam, congrats on the VP position." She let out her hand and he shook it with a smile. "Why thank you, but I wanted to talk to you about something." He was pulling all the stops, trying to look as seducing but as grown up as possible. "And what would thank be?" She questioned as she raised a brow, she had an interested look on her face and he felt his confidence rise. "If you would be interested dinning with the new VP this Saturday?" He watched as her face fell slightly and she looked to the side, Jake was starting to make his way over with 2 cups. When did he get a chance to ask her? "Listen Sam, you are a really sweet guy but Jake already asked me and I said yes."

Sam looked down and nodded slightly, he was late again and this time it wasn't even with a lesbian. At least he didn't thinks he was a lesbian, it would be hot though. "I understand." He said dryly as Jake made it over to the pair and handed her a drink. "Hey there babe, oh hi there Sam. Congrats on the victory." Jake gave him a sharp smirk and threw his arm over Blair's tiny shoulder. "Thanks. Anyways I've got friends to get back. See you guys in Glee Club." Sam forced a smile and started to make his way towards Brittney, he needed her cheeriness right now. Jake watched the blonde leave, "That was a little harsh don't you think?" Blair frowned at her taller and younger boyfriend, he shrugged his shoulders. "He had his chance but decided to wait, I claimed you first." He grinned and pressed a kiss on her lips. Sam looked back and noticed the kiss, he nearly punched somebody.

Blaine could barley have fun at his own party, Kurt problems. Brittany was even struggling with Santana, Marley was always wanting to be with Kitty who pretended she wanted nothing to do with her. Sam was needed 3 different places and it was making his brain hurt, when he came to this school and met Quinn he had no idea he would become the comfort guy. Now he had to deal with the heavy heart of rejection from Blair, it made him angry that a womanizer like Jake would be the one dating her. She deserved so much more. Of course now he was needed, first thing's first, Blaine.

"Hey bro, you look down." Sam sat in front of the nicely dressed boy, who had his head on his hands. "Kurt." He mumbled and Sam nodded his head, he knew where this was going to go. "I just don't know why I'm still here. I came here for Kurt and with him in New York, just I don't know." Blaine touched at his gelled up hair and Sam began to process his words and think of a response. "You're still here because you have rocking friends who love you. Bro, you have me. But only as a bro, nothing more." Sam resorted and Blaine let out a soft laugh. "I could never date you Sam, you are well Sam." Blaine commented back and took a drink of his coke. "Just know you aren't alone, I'm sure Marley would tell you the same thing if she was over here." Sam smiled and looked around for the girl, she was no where in sight. Most likely spending some alone time with a very available Kitty.

After some more comfort, Sam left the table to go find Brittany who played with her drink. She kept her eyes focused on the glass full of water and ice. "Santana said congrats Trouty Mouth." Brittany muttered as Sam sat down next to her. "Oh did she?" He thought back to the song she made for him, Trouty Mouth, ah good times. "Yep." She made her way and snuggled into his shoulder. "You smell good. Who did you dress up for?" It was a simple question, one he had no problem answering. "Well obviously for Blaine and mine's party, but Blair." He moved his shoulder and hugged the blond. "I should of guessed you liked the mini and nicer Santana." She sighed, she really missed her. The lack of sex was starting to get to her. "If you miss Santana I'm sure she will be around more soon, it's Santana she would never leave you alone for too long. She needs comfort too." He mumbled into her head and the two sat in silence. "I just miss her. Everything about her." She moved more into him and wrapped her arms around his waste.

"I know."

Kitty snuck outside and began to search around for any trace of the beautiful brunette. "Kitkat, over here!" Marley shouted in a shushed tone and Kitty followed the voice into the woods. "Marley where are you?" Kitty questioned, starting to get annoyed at the fact she couldn't see anything, it was already dark and past 8. Suddenly a hand was intertwined with hers and the familiar feeling of warmth swept over here. "I'm right here, now hurry up I found a little clearing." Marley was close to her, and she could feel the body heat of the taller girl. She probably didn't want Kitty to think that she was going to leave her so she wanted to stay as close as possible. After a minute or two of walking, a large patch of ground could be seen sparking from the moonlight. "There it is." Marley began to speak louder, knowing no one would follow them all the way out there.

The two walked into the light and felt the moonlight swallow them. Kitty wrapped her arms around Marley and felt her long arms wrap around her neck. Everything was just so perfect, she wondered how long it was going to last. "Oh yeah, I snagged some candy bars. Sorry, Brittany practically forced them into my hand, saying I would need them for later or something." Marley offered Kitty a Kitkat bar and she kept a heresy bar for herself. "Kit Kat bar? You sure you didn't grab them?" Kitty smiled and Marley shook her head, Brittany was an odd child. The two sat down close to each other and held hands, both eating their respectable candy bar. Kitty watched her munch down on her chocolate bar, taking in the flavor as long as she could. "Hershey." Kitty said at once, almost as if a light bulb went off in her head. Marley gave her a questionable look, "Excuse me?" She needed to hear that a second time.

"Your nickname, Hersey, like how mine is Kitkat." It sounded good in her mind but now seemed ridiculously corny. "Why would my name be Hershey though? I would of thought Mars would work because Mars Bars, _Mar-ley_." She sounded, still processing the new nickname. "Yeah but it's cute. Like whenever I steal a kiss I can say I stole a Hershey kiss." Marley nearly snorted, who knew Kitty was so romantic and corny? "Alright, I love it." Marley grinned and kissed her hard on the mouth, both of them tasted like chocolate candy. "Hershey and Kitkat? Not half bad right?" Kitty laughed out and Marley nodded laughing as well, "It will work."


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome back! It took some time to think of what to write but luckily with some chocolate milk and cheese pizza, I got a good bit of writting down. This story is mainly about Karley but I want other characters to make a difference in this story as well. So there will be sections where you will discover things about characters, that I find as my headcannon. I hope you like this chapter!

—-

A tall bulky boy sat on the other side of the room, everyone seemed to know him quite well except for the new kids. He had a lopsided grin and a strong boyish charm about him. "This right here is our recently graduated co-leader Finn Hudson!" Mr. Shue introduced him and Finn stood up to go walk next to Mr. Shue. The group cheered and hollered, most of them looked happier than they looked in weeks. Jake and Marley stayed silent and shot each other confused glances, for an important ex-member they hadn't ever heard of him. "Do you know anything about him?" Marley mouthed and he shrugged his shoulders and pulled Blair a little closer to him. "Finn, welcome back. Let me start off with the fact that you are always welcome here." Will clapped and Finn smiled big, he was glad to be home. "It feels weird coming in and not seeing some familiar faces." He was blunt and some of the members nodded, Sam raised his hand and gave a hardy and familiar, "Praise." Causing an abundance of laughter from his impression of Mercedes.

Finn took a seat again and class had started, despite not being a student anymore Finn was actively involved in the class. Today they would be finding out what musical they were going to be doing in the fall semester. Saying that it was anticipated was an understatement as it was a major topic whenever class was in session What would be the musical, what kind of musical will it be, the songs, everything. After ideas were shot around, gaining some approval and not gaining approval. Finn decided to put in his choice.

"Grease."

The class was excited, Marley herself was a huge fan of the movie Grease and also the sequel. The score was also one of her favorites when it came to movies, the songs were just so good. Kitty smirked, she had an idea on what character she would want to play. Obviously the leader of the Pinks. Marley herself was defiantly going to try out as Sandy, she just wasn't sure how Kitty would take the news that she would possible be kissing another boy that wasn't her. Even with the excitement not all was going well with certain individuals. Sam was still mopping around about his missed chance with Blair, and Blaine was still heartbroken over his emotional rollercoaster with Kurt. Sam was the one who got the most of what happened but Marley got her fair share on the details on how the relationship ended.

It had been weeks since Blaine and Sam were elected into school office, and it was already a week into November. Kitty and Marley had been a couple for close to 2 months by then and things were still going smooth. Just a couple of hiccups of nearly getting caught by others and having to keep playing their respectable roles of just being almost friends. Kitty was the one who was dealing with Brittany and her break up with Santana. That one truly broke her heart as Brittany felt crush, almost like the life had left her. Marley had only seen Santana a few times, but each time she could see sadness draped in her eyes. Kitty also informed her about details about the girl, that she was a lesbian who had built her world around Brittany. Highschool here was a lot more dramatic than Marley had originally thought.

The tall brunette zoned out while Mr. Shue was talking, missing nearly everything he was talking about. Which was mainly about the Musical and how it would take a lot of work to pull off. Even though everyone around her was depressed with their own problems, Marley couldn't help but feel the opposite. I mean things were going great for her and Kitty, they would be celebrating their two month anniversary soon and she couldn't wait. Her thoughts went in every direction, but mainly focused on the blond cheerleader who had captivated her in every single way. The bell had rung and she was so into her thoughts that she never even heard it.

"Marley?" Sam's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she realized that everyone was leaving. He snapped his hand in front of her face and she shook her head, "Oh yeah time to go." Kitty shot her a worried glance but she just smiled. "You were pretty out of it." Sam laughed and threw his book bag over his shoulder "Yeah you could draw on her face and she wouldn't even notice." Jake grinned as he grasped Blair's hand who softly giggled at the comment. Marley stuck her tongue out at the three and resulted in burst of laughter. "Come on you guys, off to class." Mr. Shue encouraged and the tiny group quickly disbanded and exited towards the busy hallway.

Marley had never really talked to Blair before but she seemed nice. If Kitty liked her, then she was worth a chance. Marley made a mental note to talk to her sometime and walked over to her locker. The locker to the right of her had never been used until that day. "You must be my new locker neighbor." A boy walked up to her and began to fumble around with his own lock. "Yep," Marley nodded her head, she knew exactly who the boy was. He was still reflectively new but made himself known as one of the best football players to walk through the halls. He would be a secondary quarterback to Sam, who seemed happy to have him. "I'm Ryder Lynn." He greeted with a warm smile "I know." Marley smiled back "I'm Marley Rose." He nodded his head, he honestly had no idea what her name was but thought she was cute.

A few steps away at Kitty's locker, she had noticed the scene and felt her instincts kick in. She shot the taller boy an icy cold glare that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. She would have to talk to make sure that the boy wouldn't put any advances on her girlfriend without letting him in on the whole 'girlfriend' part. She scowled and watched the two talk, not acknowledging the fact that Blair was now right by her side. "Got your eyes set on Ryder?" Now that she wasn't single Blair had no other interest in any other guy, well there were still moments with Sam but she tries not to mention it. "Any head cheerleader would." Kitty lied and Blair slowly nodded her head. Was she catching on? After all Blair was a lot smarter then she acted.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Blair warned before walking off right when the bell sounded to get to class. Kitty finished watching the two say their goodbyes and walked off in different directions. Marley caught her eye and she gave her a warm smile before she left to go to her last class. The school day ended and Kitty walked over to Marley in the abandon hall and wrapped her arms around her slender waist "Hey there girly." Kitty purred into Marley's ear and received a seductive laugh, the two had began to tease each other. Not that either of them were ready for the next step, they just thought it was fun. "I noticed you were talking to Ryder." Kitty began and Marley spun around to wrap her own arms around the girl. "I had a feeling that little scene caught your attention. I could almost feel your glare." Marley laughed and kissed her softly, Kitty smiled.

"Just promise me you won't be caught up in that charm of his. He is no Jake but i'm pretty sure he has an easy time with the ladies." Kitty pulled back and grabbed her left hand. Marley rolled her eyes, "Kitkat, I don't know if you realize this but we've been dating for awhile and no hunky quarterback is going to change that." She stressed the cute nickname, but Kitty still raised an eyebrow at the word 'hunky'. "I mean it! I'm yours after all." She began to walk and drag Kitty with her, who had given up and blushed at the comment. "Damn right you are." Kitty sneered and walked with her. All the doubt that Marley would leave her melted away and she felt at peace again. And if she needed to intervene whenever Ryder was around she would surely do so.

—-

Blair woke up to Jake's warm arms wrapped around her, he looked peaceful as he breathed in and out. She sat there in the darkness of her room, her parents were easy going when it came to boys. They let her make her own decisions and knew they would be good ones. Of course sex with Jake was bound to happen, not that it was bad sex. She let her mind wonder to how many girls he had managed to sleep with before they got together. He was a sophomore but he sure as hell knew what he was doing when the lights came off. Her mind flashed to before they had their first time, he had sworn up and down that he would keep to his word of not cheating on her. It was something that he seemed to be upholding as he spent nearly all his after school time with her, watching movies and laughing about silly things. For a 'bad boy' he wasn't much of one at all once you had gotten to know him.

She even got to meet his mother, who had more love to give than anyone she had ever met before. She had a good relationship with her son, unlike his father who made himself scarce a long time ago. Jake made it his goal to keep his mom and himself as far away from him as possible. All he really knew about him was that he drank a lot and that was enough for him who had personally seen what anger and alcohol could do. Blair scowled at the thought of their being a lot of issues in that household and outside. She was always terrified whenever she was over there. It was no wonder that Jake acted the way he did, acting like he never cared when in reality that was all he did. You learn from your surroundings after all. He learned how to care and love but also how to sneak around and cause trouble. He stirred around in his sleep and snuggled closer into her, he was like a blanket. She knew she was falling deeply for the boy, after seeing his home-life she just couldn't help it. But then there was Sam.

She could never cheat on anyone she cared about, but Sam just had this charm that was compelling. Of course if she told this to Jake he would get angry, that was one of his downsides. His anger could get out of control sometimes. He told her that he was working on it, but she wasn't sure just what he was doing. She just really hoped that she was making a positive impact on him because he seemed to be happier. "What are you thinking about?" Jake's husky voice brought her out of her thoughts, he whipped the sleepiness from his eyes and gave her a soft look. "Nothing really." She smiled and lightly kissed him, he pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss. Jake was only in his boxers as she was only in her bra and underwear "Good morning to you too." Blair laughed lightly and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Blair loved the feeling of waking up to someone next to her, it made her feel safe. She lived in an orphanage for 4 years after her parents had died when she was 7. Not that many people knew this little detail about her, but Jake knew. Kitty was also aware that she was adopted. For a long time, Blair felt alone. She felt like life wasn't fair and acted out like a bitch most of the time that she was in the orphanage That was until Mr. and Mrs. DeGray brought her into their home and showed her that she didn't have to be angry and hateful all the time. Since the time they had brought her in, she changed, she refused to be one of those other Cheerios. It was like she was given a second chance and didn't want to blow it by fucking her life up. Jake could tell she was thinking about something deeply and left her to tend to her thoughts to go get ready for school.

Most of their mornings were spent in silence, both teenagers always had something to think about. For Jake it was always spent wondering if his mother was alright without him being there. They lived in a dangerous neighborhood where anything could happen, people have been killed for simply walking. It was all so sad, Blair hoped that eventually they can get out of that hell hole. That maybe they could get a second chance like her. Blair walked into the kitchen to find Jake digging into a bowl of frosted flakes while her father read the paper. The two were talking about the Ohio State football team and how they were anticipating the upcoming game. "Morning dad, where's mom?" Blair spoke softly as she went to grab a bowl and eat what Jake was having. "She is upstairs getting ready for an important meeting with her boss, you know how she's been trying hard for that raise." Mr. DeGray lightly smiled and flipped the page. "The way she's been working, I can't imagine her not getting it." Jake chimed in.

"I like this boy. He's a keeper." He smiled and let his reading glasses slid a little down his long thin nose. "Dad!" Blair whined as Jake laughed, "Well i'm glad to hear that sir." He looked at her and messed around with his girlfriends hair, she protested of course. She had spent a good amount of time fixing her hair. "Jake stop!" Blair swat his hand away and gave him a pout face as she fixed her now frizzy hair. "I don't get why keeping your hair so neat is needed. Don't you always keep it up." Jake commented as he drank a bit of his orange juice. "Because no one likes messy untamed hair Jakey." Blair resorted with a snarky smile and began to ate. "Mr. DeGray do you have any oranges?" His request came randomly but the family had quickly learned about Jake's love for oranges. "Mr. Puckerman you have spent enough time here to know that answer." Her father answered with a smirk as Jake shrugged his shoulders muttering "Thought i'd ask anyways." "Jake I think you are getting a little too homely here." Blair mocked as he knew exactly where to get what he wanted.

Soon her mom came down, looking fabulous in a black business suit for females and a jet black skirt. Mrs. DeGray had long black hair and appeared to be in her 30's, while Mr. DeGray had blonde short hair and had maybe 5 inches over his wife. "Looking good as always Mrs. DeGray." Jake gave her a warm smile and she playfully tugged on his cheeks. "Awh you are so sweet Jake." She was gone in a matter of minutes, leaving her husband to tend to the dishes and housework. Today he had off, the two were businessmen at a local company and he had built up a lot of vacation time. "Well I think it's time for you two to go to school." His father announce as the two teenagers began to get up. "Bye dad, see you tonight." Blair kissed his cheek and grabbed her backpack and Jake waved himself off as he walked out the door. "Make good choices!" His father joked around and yelled as the door shut. Jake sat down in the passenger seat, unable to drive he never wanted to take chances. He already had a history going with the police so he let Blair do all the driving.

Marley stood by her locker and fumbled with her books, managing to drop one. "I got it." Ryder said cooed as he picked it up and handed it to her with a sly smile. "Thanks." She said grateful that she wouldn't have to do the balancing act of having to pick it up with an already heavy load. "Oh it's no problem. Hey I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Breadstix tonight?" He sure didn't save any time, she bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm sorry, i'm kind of with someone right now." Ryder shot her a confused look, she had given him no signs of being taken. "Oh, I'm sorry." he mumbled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "What's his name?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she wasn't just trying to get out of a possible date with him. "Um it's..." Her eyes scanned and suddenly fell on Sam. "Sam" She rushed out loud enough for him to hear and give her a curious look. Ryder turned around and shot him a smile, she began to mouth something he couldn't understand. But from what he could tell, Ryder came onto her and she was now trying to figure a way out of it. He could almost feel his insides screaming as he didn't want to be someone's gay beard again. Not after what happened with Quinn, but he couldn't just ignore it.

"Hey Mar, Ryder" Sam grinned and walked up to them, he threw an arm around Marley. "Hey there Sam, you never mentioned you had a girlfriend." Ryder looked like he wasn't buying it, she quickly realized that picking Sam was the wrong choice as the boys were close due to football. "Well you know, popped the question this morning. Didn't want to tell everyone just yet." Sam made up and Ryder nodded his head, still not completely buying it. After Ryder left Sam shot her a look and she smiled slightly. "I'm sorry Sam but I couldn't just say no." Sam threw his head back, "But why did you have to get me involved? I told you i'm not doing anymore fake dating." Marley folded her arms, "Fine. I'll say we were faking and he'll go question you as to why you played around." She followed where Ryder was going and felt strong hands grip her shoulder. "Oh no you won't. I'll handle it." Sam sighed and the bell rung. The two said their goodbyes and went to their respectable classes.

Marley left a note in Kitty's locker that said to meet her in the auditorium after school. Little did she know that Ryder would also be in there, singing a song she had never heard of. "You have a pretty good voice." Marley went against her judgement and spoke up. She had to get him out of the auditorium as quick as possible before Kitty came and thought something was going on. "Oh. How long have you been there?" He was suddenly nervous and on edge on the fact that someone had heard him singing and not at practice. "Not long." She simple replied and let the awkward silence roll on by. "So Sam told me the truth. No worries i'll heal from the rejection." Ryder gave her a half smirk and she looked down. She really did feel terrible for lying. "Listen it's not that you are a terrible guy. It's just there's someone else." Marley started as she climbed on to the stage with him. "Someone that you can't say who?" He pushed on and she nodded while adjusting her hat. He walked towards her and put a hand on her face. "You really are beautiful. Whoever this person is, is very lucky." His voice was calm and compelling. He was pretty but he was no Kitty obviously.

She had felt herself lost in his eyes and didn't notice the lack of space that was now there. "Maybe I can convince you to give me a chance." He whispered and brushed his lips on hers. The sudden contact made her jump away, and put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes darted and suddenly fell on a certain Cheerio. "Kitty." Marley breathed out and Ryder's head shot to the side to watch the girl bolt for the door. "Kitty!" Marley yelled and chased after her. After they were in one of the abandoned hallways, Kitty stopped. "What the fuck was that?" Kitty seethed and Marley halted to a stop, panting to catch her breath. "It was nothing! I swear nothing was going to come out of it!" Marley breathed out, feeling her heart sink into her stomach. "Didn't look like nothing." Kitty now had tears coming down her face. "You said I was yours. And only yours. But then I catch you kissing him." Kitty cried out and Marley tried to comfort her and prove her wrong. Kitty wouldn't have it.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as she pulled away from Marley's reach. "Kitty! Please listen to me! I don't like Ryder like that! He just caught me off guard..." Her voice lost its strength and felt her throat begin to close. Kitty just shook her head. "I'll see you later." Her voice was dry and she was soon gone.

Marley hung back and let the tears fall on her face. What had she done?


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Glee—

Wow my little break turned out way longer then I had expecting and I cannot apologize enough for that. I've been having a little bit of issues going on in my life that have left me unenthusiastic about writing but no worries for I am back! At least right now, I have a week off so right now is the perfect time to continue this story. So lets get to it. Also this might be a little bit short compared to the other ones. Hope you like Sam. I really do.

—-

As all things good go wrong we must remind ourseleves that we can always backtrack.

Kitty laid in bed restless for the third time in a row, sleep felt like a long off thing now. It was like everytime she closed her eyes there were Marley and Ryder standing there kissing. It hurt her heart in more ways than one, since she looked happy and could be openly happy with him. But even though Marley still sent her countless attempts apologizes; text messages, voice mails, cards, 'I'm sorry' teddy bears, you name it, she's done it. She missed the girl honestly but she felt like it was too soon to do any accepting. The wound was still fresh in her mind and soon the unwanted sound of an alarm clock brought her out of her never ending thoughts. "Great. Time to go to practice." She muttered as she was exhausted from no sleep and the hard practices that came soon after waking.

She rolled herself out of bed unenthusiastically and groaned as she got ready. She was completely miserable and at times felt the urge to just take Marley back to relieve her of the pain that made her feel so weak. Also she felt deprived of her kisses and touch, damn teenage hormones Still she pushed through it all like she was use to and went to school earlier then she was use to. She did what she was not use to, she began to sing.

Marley couldn't cry anymore, all her tears had already fallen and now there was nothing left. She felt completely dead inside from the aftermath of what had gone on just 3 days ago. It felt a lot longer than that but that is usually what follows after having your heart shattered into a million pieces. Ryder stated several times that he was sorry, even though he had no idea what he was sorry for. He just knew that she was hurting and that he shouldn't have kissed her. Even after Marley apologized over and over, the Cheerio wouldn't accept her apology and that down right killed her inside further. It was all and accident and something she never wanted to happen, she- she loved Kitty. Loved. That had to be the word to describe what she felt for Kitty. Nothing else could even come close to comparing what she felt for the girl. But no. Now she went and ruined it all by having a smooth talking boy stun her and take his chance at her.

As she got out of the car, she felt her mother's eyes follow her. She knew something bad was going on, just from the fact that Marley had no appetite anymore and had a permanent frown on her face. She just figured that now was one of those moments where she just had to give her daughter space and time. Eventually she would give in and come to her mother, she always did. "Have a good day sweetie!" She yelled out but just saw a small smile in reply. Everything felt different in the halls of her school, I guess that is what happens when everything feels like it has turned upside down. Sam's arm was quickly on her shoulder, he was the only one to know and understand why Marley was not acting like the girl everyone knew her to be. "How are you doing?" His voice was low and husky but his eyes showed so much kindness. "Not good." She said honestly and pulled him closer to him, he embraced her and brought his head up. His eyes felt on Kitty and felt a sad scowl play at his lips at the sight of the girl, she seemed just as broken.

But first thing was first, he had to deal with Marley because he knew that she didn't have to armor like Kitty had. His eyes fell on Ryder who looked guilty and had to resist the urge to deck him in the nose. Not to mention now he was apart of Glee club because of Finn. "Hey Marley can I-" Ryder came strolling up but Sam stepped in front. "I don't think she's up to it." He kept a stern look and felt Marley's eyes on him for the first time. "I'm sorry Ryder, but I need to get to class." Marley choked out and left Sam's side. Actively avoiding Kitty's glance, even sharing a hallway was hard. "What happened?" Ryder muttered and watched the pretty and sad girl leave. "I don't think it concerns you." Sam stepped away but Ryder grabbed him with enough force to keep him put. "I think it does if this happened after we kissed." His voice was dangerously low and just asking for a fight.

"Let go of me." Sam threatened, a crowd began to crowd around them and soon teachers would be wondering what was going on. "Tell me what happened." Ryder threatened back and pulled him close to his face. "Please. I need to know how to fix this." Ryder pleaded but Sam wanted no part of this. Quickly Jake found his way to the front of the crowd and squeezed between the two boys. "I don't know what the hell happened here but I think it's time for you to go before you have to mess with me." Jake lied as he knew all about the situation, because secretly he knew about Marley and Kitty. He saw how hurt Marley was and knew that he had to do something about it and here he was. "Fine. I'll get the back-story eventually though." Ryder backed out and began to walk the opposite direction. It kind of sucked having to go against him like this, he was actually a good guy. "Thanks." Sam muttered although he felt like he could of taken him if he wanted to. "I'm just putting glee club before our own sakes." Jake mumbled back before making his way over to Blair and putting his arm around her.

Blair's eyes fell on Sam's and they held a gaze. She looked even more beautiful to him then she had the moment they met. "I'm sorry." She mouthed and he shut his eyes and gave a slight nod. He still detested Jake but he knew that the past was the past, and it had to be behind us. The play is coming up and sectionals are just around the corner and they couldn't be fighting at a time like this. "That was some nice restraint you showed just now." Kitty's voice sounded behind him and he slowly turned around. "It took all I had, that's for sure." Sam scowled and began to head to his class with Kitty hot on his trail. "Listen you know I didn't want to hurt Marley right?" Her voice was desperate and horse. "I know." Sam muttered and stopped, the bell already rang for class to start and the two stood alone in the deserted hallway. "Just please know that I just need time before I can fix things." She whispered and gripped his right bicep before going to her own class. "Kitty." Sam's voice stopped her in her tracks and she gave him a sideways glance. "We will talk about this later okay?" His voice dropped the hardness it contained a second ago and returned to its truthful careness tone.

She nodded her head.

The day dragged on and the tension was high, it got even worse when Mr. Shue had announced that he was leaving and Finn was in charge. Tina was not happy about that one because she knew that now she was going to be the one forgotten and put second again. Tryouts were tomorrow and Marley was not even close to being as eager to play Sandy anymore. In fact she was not even going to try out anymore, she couldn't.

"Come on Marley, you have to try out." Sam urged as Marley rapidly shook her head, she just couldn't put herself in that role and play it as perfectly as she could while fully happy. "No one can play that part better then you can." He cooed and hugged her from behind. He had previously just came from a hour longer comfort session with Kitty that involved her crying her eyes out and deciding that she wanted Marley back after all. Good god he was an amazing friend for putting up with all of this. "No okay, I can't. I can't pretend I'm in love with whoever is Danny which will most likely be Ryder. My heart is too broken for this shit." She uncharacteristically cursed and Sam took a step back and fake gasped. "She can curse!" He exasperated and heard a slight giggle escape from her lips. He did a slight fist pump behind his back and grinned. The triumph moment didn't last long before she was back to sulking. "You just need to trust me and try out for Sandy." He said low, he suddenly felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket.

She rolled her eyes and sniffled as he checked his phone. 'Get her into the auditorium please.' It was from Kitty, funny how she could just assume she was with him now. 'Okay' He texted back and went back to her side. "Let's go sing a song." He said with a slight smile and took her hand and began to lead her towards the auditorium "Sam I don't think that is going to make me feel better." Marley scowled but followed him anyways even though she didn't want to sing for a change. "It may or may not." He responded nervously he had no idea what Kitty was planning but he knew that it had to be good. Soon the pair were in the auditorium and a picnic setting was on display on the middle of the stage. "What?" Marley muttered confusingly as she let go of Sam's hand. "Go, I'm right behind you." Sam whispered back he slowed his pace behind her and soon backtracked leaving her alone as she walked towards the stage. "Hey Marley." Kitty spoke softly as she walked out of the right wing and faced Marley for the first time since she had yelled at her.

"Kitty?" Marley felt herself gasp out and quickly turned to discover that Sam was no longer to be found. "Come up here."Kitty nodded her head to the stage and Marley followed orders. Completely stunned by what was going on. Kitty was missing Cheerio practice right now, what was she doing here? "What's all this for?" Marley said so quietly that Kitty almost missed what she was saying. "My own apology." Kitty sighed and walked over to her. "I'm sorry Marley. For everything. These last few days have been hard but I felt like i needed them. But I realized that a stupid moment was not worth losing a girl that I found super important to me." Kitty looked down and gentle lift up her eyes and met with the brunettes warm blue eyes. God her eyes were just so precious to look at. "What are you saying?" Marley knew what was coming and at that moment felt her spirit begin to rise.

"Marley Rose. I'm so-" She took a second to take a breath knowing that after she said these words she would never be able to take them back. "I'm so in love with you that it hurts. I love you. I love everything about you. I hate not being with you, and I don't want to do this not seeing you anymore thing anymore." She said in a single breath and struggled to catch it afterwards. Marley was simply stunned, she was expecting a 'I like you a lot' speech, not a 'I love you' speech. "I love you too." She said back, amazed that words could find themselves as she felt so totally stunned right now. "Really? Even after all I put you through?" Kitty inched forward and Marley looked at her as if she was stupid. "Of course sil-" She was cut off by a pair of lips that crashed to hers and took her breath away again as she lost her balance and fell onto the hard ground. Even with the impact the two girls did not break away but simply intensified the kiss. Both had missed the sensation that it had given them, now intensified by the statement that they were in love with each other.

Kitty pulled back, gasping for air but still kept her forehead on Marley's. Both chest were heaving up and down and their hands were tangled up in each others. Smiles displayed and the two slightly laughed before sharing another quick and way less intense kiss. "Please take me back." Kitty whispered before Marley responded, "Always." The two kissed again before Kitty pulled away and tugged her up to her feet. "So I hope you don't mind this, I mean I only had a few minutes to pull this off." Kitty spoke shyly as it was true, she only had about 15 minutes to go out and buy all this food for this special occasion "Anything is fine with me." Marley felt like her stomach had finally unknotted itself and she could breath again. "So does this mean that you also forgive me for being kissed by Ryder? Which won't happen again." Marley spoke quickly and Kitty nodded her head. "Oh it's happening again." Kitty spoke with acceptance which stopped Marley's train of thought completely.

"What?" She said with such confusion as her eyebrows flurried together in confusion. "You are trying out for Sandy and there really isn't any other boy besides Jake worthy of Danny." She said defiantly as she wrapped her arms around Marley's waist. "I'm not trying out." Marley shook her head which made Kitty frown in response. "You have to. If i'm not getting the lead role then my hot girlfriend needs to." It took a lot to get Kitty to announce she wasn't the hot one, and when that happened it was hard to say 'I still won't do it.'. "Alright. If it makes you happy, i'll do it. Just promise you won't get jealous when me and Ryder are together. Remember I'm thinking of you always." Marley winked at Kitty and made a small blush appear on her face. "I promise." Kitty smiled softly as the two began to dig into the food, Kitty doing less of the digging in and more of the appreciating the fact that the past was now behind them and they could go on.

Sam watched from the entrance with a satisfied smile on his face, but felt a heavy weight on his heart at the fact he still couldn't find a love like that. "You're still here?" A small recognizable voice came beside him and he turned his head to see Blair in her Cheerio outfit. "Oh hey Blair." He smiled softly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Did those two make up yet?" Blair smirked and walked next to him as the two overlooked the stage. Sam shot her a suprise glare and she lightly laughed. "Yeah I know about those two. You think something can happen without me knowing?" Her voice was in a whisper but just so light, it made her even more charming. "Honestly I'm not half as surprise as I should be." Sam smirked back and let his hand scratch the back of his head awkwardly. "Jake knows too." Blair looked down as she said those words, certain uncertaintanty filled her voice. "He does?" Sam scowled deeply and watched the girls eat and laugh together as if the incident that happened a few days ago never happened.

"Yeah.." She said quietly as she held her forearm. "What's wrong?" Sam's instinct to comfort the girl came suddenly and she looked up in spite of it. "N-Nothing." She stuttered which showed that there was obviously something going on. "Doesn't feel that way to me." Sam sighed as he walked close to the girl. "You can trust me Blair. Just about everyone does." He smirked at her and watched a light smile play at her lips. "I'm just confused." She finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "About?" He responded as the pair begin to inch closer to each other without the other one noticing. "You. Jake. Just about everything else." Her eyes met with the tall blond and suddenly it felt like nothing mattered besides them. "I want you but I want him too." She spoke quietly as her face was inches from his. "I want you too." He said quietly, not even thinking about what he was doing. He kissed her and felt electricity flow through his body, her hands met the back of his head and clumped his short hair. This was wrong and he knew it. It was just too good to stop.

Seems like things just got a bit more interesting.


End file.
